Les Portraits des Astres et des Ombres
by Theodore Barney
Summary: "Parfois, il suffit d'un mot, d'un geste pour qu'une vie entière ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres. Alors un conseil Malfoy : arrête. Arrête de me faire subir tout ça, où tu auras ma mort sur la conscience pour le reste de tes jours. Pour toi comme pour moi, les lumières ne se sont pas encore éteintes."
1. First Shot

**Les Portraits des Astres et des Ombres**

 **.**

 _ **Portraits of Stars and Shadows**_

 **.**

 **Résumé**

 **.**

« Parfois, il suffit d'un mot, d'un geste pour qu'une vie entière ne sombre pas dans les ténèbres. Alors un conseil Malfoy : Arrête. Arrête de me faire subir tout ça, où tu auras ma mort sur la conscience pour le reste de tes jours. Pour toi comme pour moi, les lumières ne se sont pas encore éteintes. »

 **.**

 **Rated : M**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **.**

Tout appartient à J.K.R, seul le scénario est de moi.

 **.**

 **NOTE**

 **.**

Voici une nouvelle histoire qui n'était pas du tout prévue au programme. J'était en train d'écrire sur mon ordi un soir dans mon lit, quand tout d'un coup j'ai eu ce qu'on peut appeler une illumination. J'avais en effet lu peu de temps auparavant le recueil de nouvelles de George R.R. Martin _Des Astres et des Ombres_ ( titre original : _Songs of Stars and Shadows_ ), et de là m'est très rapidement venu le titre de ma nouvelle histoire. Sauf qu'ici il n'est pas question de chanson, mais plutôt de dresser un portrait de chacun des protagonistes que j'ai choisi d'inclure dans cette fanfic. Petite précision qui n'est pas des moindres : cette histoire est très, très sombre, pas tendre du tout avec les protagonistes. L'éclairage que je met sur tout un chacun est cru, peu flatteur, brutal, aveuglant de cruauté. Vous êtes prévenus.

 **.**

 _ **FIRST SHOT**_

* * *

 **ASTORIA**

 **.**

Il n'existe pas de plus cher désir au monde pour elle que celui d'embrasser Draco. Mais Draco ne l'embrasse pas. Il ne la regarde même pas. Il a les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans le paysage des champs et des collines que l'on aperçoit à travers la vitre. Elle s'humecte les lèvres, cherchant à l'interpeller, mais un coup d'œil alentour suffit à l'en dissuader. L'espace d'un instant, elle a caressée l'illusion que Pansy ne se trouverait pas dans ce wagon-ci du Poudlard Express. Mais bien entendu Pansy est toujours avec Draco. Toujours. La Reine et le Roi des Serpentard. Et elle, pourtant fille de noble naissance comme eux, réduite à un rôle de figurante.

Elle jette un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa sœur Daphné, occupée à dévorer goulûment les lèvres de Gregory Goyle, l'acolyte brutal et sans cervelle de Draco. Au fond, elle se dit qu'elle ne mérite pas tellement mieux. Les contes de petite fille à propos des princes charmants, ça fait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'y croit plus. Une main se pose sur sa cuisse. C'est celle de Craig Montague, le géant de près de deux mètres de haut et qui pèse plus de cent kilos un quart. Il lui a toujours fait effroyablement peur. Mais aujourd'hui, il la veut. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Elle jette un regard apeuré en direction de sa sœur, de Pansy, de Draco, de n'importe qui. Personne ne lui prête attention. Dans un coin, Blaise fume un cigare, la tête de Tracey sur les genoux. Théodore est en train de jouer à la bataille explosive avec Vincent Crabbe. Craig Montague penche sa bouche vers son oreille et lui murmure :

\- Ça te dit d'aller s'envoyer en l'air dans les chiottes ?

Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il dise cela. Elle s'y était préparée. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois, si ? Eh bien non. Et elle va obtempérer comme les autres fois, parce qu'elle est une jeune fille bien éduquée à obéir au doigt et à l'œil comme un automate. Des larmes emplissent ses yeux bleus, mais elle se lève malgré tout et jette un dernier regard à ses amis avant de suivre Craig dans le couloir du train. Personne ne s'inquiète pour elle. Ils pensent tous qu'elle est en couple avec Craig. Mais Craig ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'un couple, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est que l'amour, il ne se figure même pas ce qu'une femme peut ressentir.

\- Draco..., parvient-elle à balbutier contre sa volonté.

Le blond tourne sa tête vers elle. Enfin. Mais son regard est vide, dénué de toute expression, et il fixe un point au-delà d'elle.

\- Reste pas plantée là Astoria, finit-il par articuler d'une voix grave.

Craig la tire par le bras. Elle se laisse conduire jusqu'aux toilettes du train. Une chape glaciale lui étreint le cœur lorsque le géant la force à se mettre à quatre pattes et se campe au-dessus d'elle, jean et caleçon baissés jusqu'aux chevilles, virilité tendue en avant.

\- T'as intérêt à me faire jouir cette fois-ci Astoria, grommelle-t-il de sa voix bourrue.

Elle ferme les yeux lorsqu'elle empoigne le membre tendu et qu'elle se l'enfourne dans la bouche. Il faut absolument qu'elle imagine qu'il s'agit du sexe de Draco. Il faut qu'elle imagine que Draco et elle s'apprêtent à faire l'amour. Un jour peut-être, cela arrivera qui sait ? Elle a toujours été patiente. La main de Craig lui empoignant brutalement les cheveux la ramène à la réalité.

\- T'es malade ou quoi ? Lui hurle-t-il aux oreilles. Tu m'as mordu !

Son visage est livide de rage. Elle sait ce qui l'attend pour la suite.

\- Pose tes fesses sur le trône et écarte tes cuisses, reprend-il de sa voix rauque.

Lentement, elle défait sa cravate, puis sa chemise, son soutien-gorge, et enfin sa jupe. Elle s'assied sur le couvercle crade des toilettes, seulement vêtue de sa petite culotte en dentelle noire. Craig la regarde avec des yeux brillants de malice. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur puis il déchire sa culotte d'un coup sec. Les restes du délicat sous-vêtement tombent mollement sur le sol humide et froid.

\- J'ai une bouteille de whisky pur feu avec moi, dit-il en posant ses immenses mains sur ses cuisses écartées. Je t'en filerais un coup après si tu veux.

\- Va te faire foutre ! S'entend-elle répliquer juste avant qu'il ne la pénètre avec sauvagerie.

 **CORMAC**

 **.**

Il l'a aperçue lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'est assise non loin de lui, 3 ou 4 personnes tout au plus les séparent. Elle a des jolis yeux noisettes, des beaux cheveux châtains parfaitement coiffés. On la nomme Miss-Je-Sait-Tout, Sang-de-bourbe, ou encore la lèche-cul de Potter, lui il préfère son nom : Hermione Granger. Ce soir elle est accompagnée du rouquin et du brun à lunettes comme d'habitude. Les mets apparaissent sur la table devant lui, mais il ne les regarde même pas. Il n'a d'yeux que pour elle. Hermione est en train de rire à une blague que le rouquin a raconté. Il surprend entre eux des œillades complices. Ces deux-là sont plus que des amis, aucun doute là-dessus.

Lui il n'est en couple avec personne. Il n'a même pas de vrais amis pour commencer. Il n'a plus de parents, juste un vieil oncle rabougri qui le déteste, et heureusement les vacances d'été viennent de se terminer. Du haut de son estrade à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, le directeur débute son discours. Il ne l'écoute pas, occupé qu'il est à regarder la jolie brune séparée de lui par quelques maudites têtes. Il croit en ses chances. Après tout, il est de Sang-Pur, il est grand, musclé, il sent bon, il a une belle voix et c'est plutôt un bon élève. Peut-être qu'en s'y prenant bien, il y parviendra en un claquement de doigts ?

\- Est-ce que Hermione est en couple ? Demande-t-il quand même pour être sûr à son voisin de table, un grand noir qui répond au nom de Dean.

Celui-ci le regarde d'un air perplexe.

\- On se connaît ? Dit-il d'un ton acide.

Puis il lui tourne le dos pour écouter le discours du directeur. Et la solitude l'écrase de nouveau. Pas de copine, pas d'amis, pas de famille, pas d'avenir. Il a envie de tout casser autour de lui, mais quelque chose en lui parvient à lui faire garder le contrôle. Ce serait bête après tout de perdre son sang-froid à cause des paroles d'un vulgaire nègre. Son oncle lui a toujours dit que les hommes de couleur blanche étaient des créatures bénites de Merlin, tandis que les hommes à la peau noire étaient des démons de la fée Morgane.

Se rappelant les sages paroles, il se redresse sur son banc et toise avec rage Dean qui lui tourne toujours le dos. Il entend tout autour de lui le cliquetis des couverts et les tintements des verres qui s'entrechoquent. Lui, personne ne lui parle durant le repas, personne ne porte un toast avec lui. Un lion solitaire, voilà tout ce qu'il est. Pour faire bonne mesure, il picore un peu dans son assiette, mais sans grande conviction. Il se demande pourquoi le rouquin compte autant pour la jolie brune aux yeux noisettes. Qu'a-t-il de plus que lui au bout du compte ? Il est roux, ça devrait suffire à rebuter toutes les filles, non ?

En coupant rageusement dans un bout de viande, il arrive à faire tomber son couteau par terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être maladroit par moments. Obligé de de se mettre à quatre pattes pour aller récupérer son couteau sous la table, il commence à regretter son geste lorsque son regard se fixe sur quelque chose. Ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. Sur une fille. Les jambes d'une fille. Ses jambes à elle, il en a la certitude. Il reconnaît les beaux mollets galbés d'Hermione, de même que ses pieds chaussés de petits souliers noirs. Ses jambes sont nettement écartées l'une de l'autre. Elle ne porte que des chaussettes hautes, pas de collants sous sa jupe. Il hésite un peu, puis se dit qu'après tout il n'y a rien de mal à aller jeter un œil. Il penche la tête et se déplace légèrement sur le côté pour pouvoir distinguer ce qui se cache sous la jupette de la jeune fille. Il aperçoit une petite culotte blanche en coton, et elle écarte imperceptiblement les jambes l'espace de quelques instants, puis les referme définitivement et les croise et plissant bien proprement sa jupe. Tant pis. Il estime de toute façon en avoir bien assez vu comme ça.

Lorsqu'il émerge de sous la table, Dean le regarde étrangement, comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait fait. La culpabilité le submerge. À quoi ça sert d'aller regarder entre les cuisses d'une fille à son insu ? Hermione ne sera jamais à lui, il le sait maintenant. Cela ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une douloureuse érection au souvenir de ce qu'il a vu sous la table.

\- Tu veux ma photo ou quoi ? Questionne-t-il agressivement le grand noir.

Dean ricane, et quelques uns de ses amis l'imitent.

\- Il est en train de bander à la vue de l'entrecuisse d'Eloïse Midgen, le laidron ! s'esclaffe l'un deux, un irlandais aux yeux bleus du nom de Seamus Finnigan. Tu crois qu'on t'a pas vu petit con ?

Il ricane de plus bel, et il se rend alors compte de son erreur. Ce n'était pas les jambes d'Hermione sous la table. Son regard s'est dirigé du mauvais côté. Son visage s'empourpre d'embarras.

\- Que le diable vous emporte ! S'écrie-t-il en quittant la table, mort de honte.

 **CHO**

 **.**

Elle franchit le portrait qui permet d'accéder à la salle commune une fois le mot de passe prononcé. À l'intérieur, il y a du monde. Beaucoup trop de monde. Les lumières vives lui font mal à la tête. Elle veut s'éclipser dans son dortoir, mais voici que Marietta l'interpelle. En poussant un soupir, elle prend place aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci lui tend une bouteille d'hydromel.

\- Non merci, s'entend-elle répondre d'une voix lasse.

Le banquet de début d'année qui vient d'avoir lieu lui a suffisamment rempli l'estomac, avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre risque de la faire dégobiller par terre. Marietta hausse les épaules, puis boit une grande rasade du liquide ambré avant de reposer la bouteille sur la table devant elle. Toutes deux se morfondent dans le silence. À quoi ça sert de parler pour ne rien dire ?

Au bout d'un moment, Padma s'invite à leurs côtés et commence à leur parler avec enthousiasme de son nouveau petit copain qui est à Gryffondor, un type dont elle se contrefiche complètement. Elle apprécie Padma pourtant, même si elle a souvent entendu les gens la railler en disant qu'une chinoise et une indienne ça ne faisait pas bon ménage ensemble. Mais ce soir, elle a du mal à supporter la voix aiguë d'une des sœurs Patil.

\- Est-ce que ça va Cho ? Lui demande Marietta en la scrutant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Oui, oui ça va. J'ai juste un petit mal de tête. Ça va passer.

Mais ça ne passe pas. Elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas aller consulter un médicomage. Ça fait un certain temps qu'elle a des migraines soudaines et violentes lorsqu'elle se trouve dans une pièce bondée avec des lumières vives. Elle ferme les yeux.

\- Je vais me coucher, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle chancelle légèrement, mais retrouve par elle ne sait quel miracle son équilibre. Elle ne veut pas voir les regards interloqués de Padma et de Marietta. Rien que l'idée que des gens aient pitié d'elle la rend malade. Elle se dirige d'une démarche incertaine en direction de son dortoir, lorsque soudain quelqu'un la bouscule et la fait s'affaler à moitié par terre. Elle se retient de justesse à un pouf rembourré pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long. Quelqu'un la relève, et elle voit qu'il s'agit de Luna Lovegood. Elle se dégage vivement et tente de recoller sur son visage les morceaux de sa fierté brisée en se composant un air hautain.

\- Attend ! S'exclame Luna tandis qu'elle se dirige à grandes enjambées vers son dortoir. Tu as fait tomber ça, ajoute-t-elle en lui tendant un morceau de papier glacé.

Il s'agit d'une photographie qui est tombée inopinément d'une de ses poches lors de sa propre chute. Elle s'en empare vivement, puis tourne le dos à la jeune blonde sans un remerciement. Elle ne regarde pas la photo. Elle ne veut plus la voir. Elle ne veut plus rien voir. Elle veut être aveugle. Le dortoir est vide et sombre quand elle y pénètre. Voilà qui est parfait pourrait-on dire. Mais sa migraine ne la quitte pas pour autant.

\- Pitié Merlin...faites que ça cesse, gémit-elle en s'écroulant comme une masse sur son lit.

Elle serre les poings, serre les dents, serre le ventre, serre les cuisses...et elle prend soudain conscience de l'origine de ses maux de tête. Comment a-t-elle pu oublier qu'elle avait ses règles ? Elle tape du poing dans un des ses oreillers en poussant un cri étranglé, puis elle se dirige pesamment vers la salle de bains commune. Lorsqu'elle sent l'écoulement d'un liquide chaud, elle s'empresse de baisser sa jupe et de se saisir d'un tampon pour arrêter l'effusion. Trop tard. Des traînées de sang coagulé ont déjà tâchées son sous-vêtement. Elle est souillée par ses propres fluides. Elle se sent sale. Elle a la nausée. Elle achève de se déshabiller par des gestes rageurs, puis elle s'engouffre dans la première douche qu'elle voit et tire le rideau d'un coup sec. Quelques instants plus tard, elle en émerge, se sentant nettement plus propre que précédemment. L'action du tampon a fait cesser l'hémorragie. Lorsqu'elle se penche pour ramasser ses affaires, son regard tombe inopinément sur la photo qu'elle avait fait tomber. Il la regarde de ses doux yeux bruns, comme s'il se trouvait là, avec elle, vêtu de son plus beau costume. Ses yeux à elle se remplissent de larmes. Elle pensait se marier et avoir des enfants avec lui. Mais la mort l'a emporté bien trop tôt.

\- Tu me manque tellement, balbutie-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manque Cédric.

 **BLAISE**

 **.**

Les cachots sont sombres et humides. Rien de nouveau là-dedans. Pourtant la chair de poule qui hérisse sa peau est toute neuve. Il sent de la sueur glacée dégouliner dans sa nuque et dans son dos. Quelqu'un est affalé contre un mur non loin du portrait permettant l'accès à la salle commune des Serpentard, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où il se trouve. Dans la lumière vacillante des torches fixées aux parois de pierre des souterrains, il ne distingue pas exactement qui est allongé comme cela. Se forçant à garder son flegme, il s'avance sans se presser vers le corps étendu. Lorsqu'il se penche pour l'examiner de près, il voit enfin de qui il s'agit. C'est Hannah Abbot, la Poufsouffle. Il porte son index et son majeur en direction de la carotide de la jeune fille, et appuie dessus. Les pulsations qui émanent du corps inanimé lui confirment qu'elle respire encore. Mais que lui est-il arrivé ? Mystère total. Il se redresse et balaye les environs d'un regard perçant. La chair de poule a cessée de le tenailler. La peur, il ne connaît ça que très vaguement. Pas la peur commune, non, pas celle-là. La vraie terreur, l'effroi, l'épouvante, ça il ne connaît que très peu, voir pas du tout. Il se demande ce que ça fait. Peut-être que Hannah s'est simplement évanouie d'épouvante ? Mais à voir les bleus qui lui marbrent le visage et sa paupière droite déformée par un affreux coquard, il se dit qu'elle a été frappée, et plutôt rudement. Pas trace de viol cependant. Il ne manquerait plus que ça. Il observe le corridor sombre une dernière fois, puis il se décide à prendre Hannah dans ses bras pour la conduire dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

La pièce est vide lorsqu'il y pénètre. Normal, tout le monde est parti prendre le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il va faire de son mieux pour soigner la jeune fille. On lui a toujours dit qu'il ferait un excellent médicomage, même si lui se voit plutôt jouer dans un des clubs du Championnat de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Les Harpies de Holyhead a sa préférence.

\- Blaise, t'es en train de foutre quoi bordel ? S'exclame soudain une voix dans son dos.

\- Je répare quelqu'un, marmonne-t-il en s'emparant de quelques fioles et autres potions qui se trouvent sur une étagère.

Il lève les yeux l'espace de quelques instants. Théodore Nott vient de sortir de son dortoir et s'approche de lui, un air perplexe sur le visage. Cependant, au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapproche, ses traits se révèlent en réalité marqués par un air plus amusé qu'autre chose.

\- C'est moi qui l'ai frappée, déclare Théo de but en blanc.

Il se fige soudain dans ses mouvements et se redresse lentement. Il a mal entendu sans doute. Théo est quelqu'un de vicieux, il le sait, mais jamais il n'oserait porter la main sur une fille. C'est en tout cas ce qu'il a cru jusqu'à présent.

\- Elle m'a trompé cette salope, déclare le plus calmement du monde Théodore sans se départir de son hideux sourire. Je lui ai réglé son compte avant d'aller me prendre une bonne douche. Bon, tu viens ? Moi je vais manger. Laisse cette catin ici Blaise.

\- Tu comptais la laisser dans les souterrains ? Tu n'a pas pensé, je ne sais pas moi, à l'emmener à l'infirmerie au moins ? Répond-il d'un ton exaspéré.

Théo se contente de ricaner, de son ricanement qui le caractérise si bien. Pour lui, c'est le ricanement de trop. Son poing part à toute vitesse s'écraser entre le menton et le nez de son camarade de promotion. En une demi-seconde, Théodore s'écroule à moitié contre un meuble à alcools, faisant tinter les bouteilles. Il constate soudain qu'il lui a éclaté la lèvre. Il n'a pas voulu y aller aussi fort, mais le ricanement de Théo était trop insupportable. Il lui a rappelé les ricanements que poussait le violeur de sa mère, un soir où elle sortait d'un bar et où elle était trop éméchée pour chercher à se défendre. Il l'attendait sur un balais, petit gosse d'une demi-douzaine d'années qu'il devait être à l'époque, lorsqu'il avait entendu les cris de sa mère, Pamela Zabini, mais surtout, surtout les ricanements du violeur. Sauf que Blaise n'est pas sa mère. Aujourd'hui, c'est un jeune homme grand et fort, prêt à défendre une femme lorsque la circonstance l'impose. Théodore a beau être son ami, il n'a aucune pitié pour les violeurs. Et Théodore a beau être vicieux, rusé et agile, les quinze centimètres qu'il a de moins par rapport à lui jouent en sa défaveur.

\- T'es malade Blaise ? Le questionne Théo en crachant une bolée de sang sur le sol tapissé de la salle commune. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je t'ai demandé de venir manger, pas de me frapper.

\- Oh, j'ai bien entendu ça Théo. Mon poing dans ta gueule c'était simplement pour te faire ressentir ce que tu as fait subir à ta petite amie. Simple piqûre de rappel, tu saisis ?

\- Blaise défenseur des pouffiasses, on aura tout vu, lui répond Théo en se torchant la lèvre d'un revers de main. Rien d'étonnant remarque. Ta mère en est une aussi, pas vrai ?

Cette fois-ci, le coup de poing le fait s'écrouler de tout son long sur le sol. Mis au tapis Théo.

\- Tu redis ça encore une fois et je te jure que je te tue, crache-t-il en lui donnant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

 **DEAN**

 **.**

Entendre ses cris dans son oreille devient une habitude à la longue. Ça devient une habitude, mais qui pourrait se vanter de trouver ça plaisant ? Non, ce n'est jamais plaisant que votre copine vous hurle dessus. Cette fois-ci il s'agit encore de sexe, comme d'habitude là encore. Madame ne veut pas le rejoindre dans la Salle Sur Demande, au septième étage. Pourtant il se trouve juste devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet avec elle. Mais il faut croire que Ginny Weasley n'est pas encore assez mûre pour se déniaiser. Lui il a déjà envoyé sa virginité aux orties depuis pas mal de temps. Avec une autre. Et c'est aussi à propos de cette autre que Ginny lui crie dessus. Elle est jalouse, ça crève les yeux, mais seule elle refuse de l'admettre. Et ça lui fait mal. Tout pourrait être tellement plus simple, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle complique toujours tout ? Il veut juste que leurs deux corps ne fassent plus qu'un, qu'y a-t-il de mal là-dedans ? Ils s'aiment tous les deux après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Lui il y croit en tout cas. Il mesure près de vingt-cinq centimètres de plus qu'elle, ce qui la fait paraître minuscule par rapport à lui.

Minuscule la benjamine Weasley l'est peut-être, mais sa voix n'a rien de minuscule, et elle lui écorche même les oreilles. Pour qu'elle arrête de crier, il fini tout de même par marmonner de vagues acquiescements sans trop écouter ce qu'elle dit. Au bout d'un moment, tous deux se dirigent finalement vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il prononce le mot de passe et franchit le portrait, sa copine sur ses talons. Elle a cessée de crier. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Il repère le grand frère de Ginny installé sur un canapé au coin du feu. Un de ses jours, il faudra qu'il pense à lui demander des conseils pour parvenir à calmer sa sœur.

\- Je vais me détendre avec mes amis, à tout à l'heure, dit-il à sa copine d'un ton qu'il veut naturel et détaché.

Elle hoche la tête. Une petite amie attachée à son copain aurait fermement tenue à rester avec lui. Et d'ailleurs, un petit ami attaché à sa copine n'aurait jamais dit qu'il allait se détendre sans sa compagnie. Quelque chose cloche dans leur couple. Il hausse les épaules. Ce soir, il ira se masturber dans son lit comme il le fait régulièrement depuis plusieurs semaines. Il faut bien qu'il se vide, si ce n'est pas à l'intérieur de sa copine, se sera dans un mouchoir. Foutue Ginny ! Gronde-t-il en son for intérieur. Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit aussi de jeter son dévolu sur une jeune fille de un an de moins que lui ? Peut-être qu'au début il la trouvait désirable. Plus maintenant. Pas assez entreprenante, pas assez surprenante, pas assez affriolante, pas assez...femme.

\- Alors, comment ça roule mon vieux ? Le questionne Ronald en lui donnant une bourrade dans le dos.

Le rouquin lui lance un clin d'œil lourd de sous-entendus. Neville et Seamus ont l'air de s'intéresser aussi à lui. Ils en ont l'air. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ils en sont venus désormais à un âge où l'amour prend le pas sur l'amitié. Et l'amour est égoïste par nature. Neville doit être en train de penser à Parvati, Seamus à Lavander. Et Ron...eh bien à une autre fille. Mais aucun des trois ne s'intéressent vraiment à sa vie. Est-ce qu'elle est intéressante, même, sa vie ? Sans doute pas. Il est né-moldu, tout le monde le sait. Mais personne, pas même les Serpentard n'osent l'insulter de Sang-de-bourbe devant lui, comme cela peut être le cas de cette malheureuse Hermione. Son mètre quatre-vingt treize en impose, c'est vrai. On le craint et on le respecte plus qu'on ne l'aime. Et il a le sentiment que c'est ce que Ginny ressent pour lui : de la crainte, du respect. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Tout cela aurait de quoi vous faire pendre un homme. Mais comme Dean est joyeux par nature, il se contente d'offrir un large sourire à Ron, ainsi qu'à Neville et Seamus.

\- On peut dire que ça roule, répond-il. Et si on jouait au échecs les gars ? Tu as ton échiquier Ron ?

Le grand rouquin le sort presque instantanément de son sac de cours. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un bon verre de bièraubeurre et il serait enfin en pôle position pour se relaxer.

\- Je vais chercher de la bièraubeurre, s'entend-il dire à ses camarades de promotion avant de se lever de son fauteuil.

Il a vraiment la flemme de descendre jusqu'aux cuisines de Poudlard pour se procurer de l'alcool, mais sinon c'est au village de Pré-au-Lard qu'il lui faudra aller. Entre les deux, il n'y a aucune hésitation à avoir. Au moment où il sort de la salle commune, il tombe nez-à-nez avec une charmant e créature. Il s'agit de Romilda Vane. Elle est métisse, avec de lourdes boucles noires frisées et des yeux de biches aguicheurs. Elle a deux ans de moins que lui, mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir une réputation sulfureuse dans l'enceinte de l'école.

\- Salut toi, lui murmure-t-elle en frôlant son entrejambe avec l'une de ses mains.

Courtois malgré cela, il lui fait la bise avant de la regarder s'éloigner de lui. Ginny les a vu. Il s'en fiche. Peut-être que ce soir ce n'est pas dans un mouchoir qu'il ira se vider les bourses. Après tout, dominer les femmes au lit a toujours été pour lui un moyen de se convaincre qu'il était important.

\- On se voit ce soir si tu veux ma belle, lui chuchote-t-il. Tu sais où me trouver.

 **DAPHNÉ**

 **.**

Il fait diablement froid dans la salle de classe du professeur Rogue, en plein cœur des cachots. Le Maître des Potions vient tout juste de débuter son cours, mais elle n'écoute pas. À ses côtés se trouve Pansy, et derrière elle, Gregory, son homme du moment. Impossible de se concentrer sur un cours lorsque Pansy se trouve à vos côtés. Tout bonnement impossible. Et d'autant plus lorsque Greg se met à lui caresser les cheveux depuis son pupitre de derrière, avec ses grandes mains calleuses qui sentent le tabac. Il sent le tabac de partout de toute façon. Elle a envie de fumer un gros pétard. Un havane serait parfait. À défaut de cela, elle mâchouille son chewing-gum avec nonchalance, faisant tourner sa plume entre ses doigts. Pansy lui raconte sa dernière nuit passée avec Draco, mais elle ne prête qu'une oreille distraite au discours de la Reine des Serpentard. C'est toujours les mêmes discours avec Pansy : je suis la plus noble, je suis la plus désirable, je suis la plus maligne, je suis la plus...

Daphné en a réellement marre. Pourquoi n'y aurait-il pas de place pour deux reines ? Pourquoi faut-il que Pansy s'arroge tous les lauriers ? Lorsque l'on évoque un classement des filles les plus sexy de Poudlard, Pansy figure presque systématiquement en tête de liste. Et ce n'est pas que l'avis des Serpentard. La preuve étant les regards que lui jettent à la dérobée les membres masculins du groupe des Serdaigle présents ce matin-là dans les cachots avec les Vert et Argent. Et cependant, dans le fond qu'est-ce qu'elle a de plus Pansy ?

Le professeur Rogue l'interroge. Elle répond à côté de la plaque. Il passe à quelqu'un d'autre sans lui condescendre l'ombre d'une remarque désobligeante. Et ce désintérêt manifeste pour sa personne la met en rage. Ce matin elle s'est levée à six heures tapantes et a passée une heure et demi dans la salle de bains commune contiguë à son dortoir. L'année dernière elle faisait cela aussi, et l'année d'avant également. Ce matin elle s'est sublimée comme à chaque fois. Son but ? Elle n'en sait trop rien. Plaire aux hommes ? Pas que. Elle veut plaire aux femmes aussi, montrer qu'elle est la plus belle de toutes.

\- Daphné ? L'interpelle Pansy. Il faut se mettre en binôme pour préparer la potion.

\- Quoi ? On est pas notés au moins ?

\- Il faut rendre un rapport à la fin du cours. Je m'en occupe. Va chercher les ingrédients sur les étagères. Tu t'occupe de préparer la mixture toi.

Elle obéit automatiquement. Lorsqu'elle en prend conscience, elle a déjà ramenée tout les ingrédients nécessaire et a commencée à préparer la potion dans son chaudron en cuivre. Elle a envie de s'arracher les cheveux soudainement. Car elle sait pourquoi Pansy est tellement supérieure à elle. Elle l'a toujours su. Pansy est une meneuse, une chef, une commandante née. Elle a un don pour donner des ordres et ne tolère pas de ne pas les voir appliquer. Et c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne possède pas, elle pauvre fille condamnée à rester dans l'ombre de sa reine. Pansy ressemble de façon effrayante à Draco Malfoy, son amant. Si Draco avait été une femme, il aurait été exactement comme elle du point de vue du tempérament. En dépit de son sexe de femme, Pansy ne se laisse jamais dominée par les hommes. Elle leur tient tête souvent, les domine même parfois. Quant à elle, jamais elle n'a été capable ne serait-ce que d'élever la voix face à son père, son oncle, ses cousins, ou tout simplement ses copains, Gregory en tête. Et alors Draco, n'en parlons même pas.

\- Tu pleures ? La questionne Pansy en se penchant vers elle.

\- Hein ? Bien sûr que non, marmonne-t-elle en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux après avoir constatée qu'ils étaient humides de larmes.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Daphné tu sais, susurre la reine des Serpents de sa voix de velours.

Elle n'ose pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se sent faible. Elle se sent nulle. Elle se sent petite. Lorsque la cloche retentit, Rogue prélève un échantillon de leur potion et le rapport rédigé par Pansy. Elle étire ses muscles endoloris, puis elle prend son sac et coure rejoindre Greg qui est déjà sorti de la salle de classe.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aime ? Lui demande-t-elle en se pendant à son bras.

\- Ouais bien sûr que je t'adore ma princesse.

Elle sait qu'il ne couche avec elle que pour ses formes avantageuses. Elle n'est pas stupide. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui la blesse. C'est le fait qu'il l'appelle princesse. Ne pourra-t-elle donc jamais être considérée comme la numéro un ? Est-ce trop en vouloir que de demander à ce qu'on la nomme...

\- Je suis ta reine, lui dit-elle avec une certaine férocité dans la voix. T'entend ? Ta reine.

\- Ouais t'es ma reine, corrige Greg d'un ton goguenard. Mais toute reine que t'es, ça t'empêchera pas de mouiller ton string, ajoute-t-il en plongeant brusquement une main vorace sous sa jupe.

Elle se laisse faire. Elle n'a jamais été capable de résister aux pulsions des hommes. Elle n'a jamais été capable de les manipuler à sa guise, de les contrôler, de faire que les choses arrivent comme elle le souhaite. Elle n'a jamais été capable d'être Pansy.

\- N'y va pas trop fort s'il te plaît, gémit-elle tandis qu'il plonge au cœur de son intimité pour lui faire atteindre l'extase.

 **GINEVRA**

 **.**

Elle est occupée à nourrir Coquecigrue, le hibou de son grand frère Ronald, lorsqu'elle entend des bruits de pas provenant des escaliers de pierre. Elle se retourne lentement et voit Harry arriver dans la volière. Il lui adresse un grand sourire, prend même le temps de lui faire la bise avant d'aller nourrir lui aussi sa chouette, Hedwige. Il sent la menthe. C'est son parfum, elle le sait. Elle adore, mais elle ne le lui a jamais dit. Manque de courage ? Allons donc, elle est à Gryffondor ! C'est juste qu'à chaque fois qu'elle veut le lui dire, à chaque fois qu'elle veut lui faire remarquer à quel point ses yeux d'émeraude la subjugue, ce n'est jamais le bon moment. Mais existe-t-il même un « bon moment » ? Elle n'en sait rien.

\- Tu sens bon, finit-elle par bredouiller.

\- Pardon ? Lui répond Harry en se détournant du spectacle d'Hedwige en train de picorer ses graines. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu m'a dit Ginny.

\- Euh...rien. Laisse tomber.

Pourquoi dit-elle cela ? Elle n'en sait rien là encore. Elle n'ose pas. Elle a peur de la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir si elle lui disait qu'elle le trouvait attirant. Après tout, elle est censée être en couple avec Dean. Et elle est la petite sœur de Ron. Harry la considère comme tel : la petite amie d'un de ses amis et la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle ne veut pas tout briser en prononçant quelques paroles malencontreuses. Alors elle se tait. Mais soudain, le voilà qui se rapproche d'elle et se place à sa hauteur. Derrière ses lunettes rondes, ses beaux yeux couleur de jade sont soucieux.

\- Je te fait peur ? Dit-il d'une voix claire.

Non il ne lui fait pas peur. Il la terrorise. Sa popularité la terrorise. Son renom l'effraie. Jusqu'à son nom qui l'épouvante. Harry Potter. Le Survivant. L'Élu de la Prophétie. Les hululements perçants de Coquecigrue la ramènent soudainement sur Terre.

\- Pourquoi me ferais-tu peur Harry ? Rétorque-t-elle d'une voix mal assurée tout en lui tournant le dos pour donner à boire au hibou de Ron.

Il ne bouge pas, la contemple durant un temps qui lui semble s'étirer à l'infini. Elle ne peut pas le voir, mais elle sent la brûlure de son regard dans son dos. Au bout d'un moment, elle l'entend cependant tourner les talons et quitter la volière. La voilà seule à nouveau. Elle sent une grande tristesse l'envahir. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est bête. Il lui suffisait de prononcer deux petits mots : je t'aime. Rien n'est simple dans sa vie à elle, même arriver à aligner une phrase complète lorsqu'elle se trouve face à Harry. Elle se penche par une des nombreuses fenêtres percées dans la volière. Hedwige en profite pour se poser sur son épaule, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Le Harfang des Neiges la fixe de ses yeux jaunes si perçants. Les serres acérées du rapace s'agrippent dans le même temps dans son bras. Ça lui fait mal, mais elle serre les dents pour mieux supporter la douleur. La chouette est à l'image de son maître : magnifique, insaisissable, sauvage, farouche, et douée d'une aura si puissante, si fascinante qu'elle en reste momentanément sans voix.

\- Tu ne me fait pas peur toi par contre, murmure-t-elle au rapace.

Hedwige fait claquer son bec, puis s'envole dans l'air frais de la fin de l'été. Considérant n'avoir plus rien à faire à la volière, elle entreprend de quitter l'antre des rapaces. Ses pensées voguent vers Dean, son petit copain. Il la trompe, elle le sait. En même temps, il n'a jamais été quelqu'un de patient avec les filles. Il ne comprend pas qu'elle a besoin de temps avant d'offrir son corps à un homme. Elle a ses principes. Lui, il n'en a aucun apparemment. Tant pis pour sa pomme. Lorsqu'elle le prendra en flagrant délit, elle ira tout rapporter à Ronald, et elle escompte bien qu'il ira lui casser la gueule. Ainsi, elle pourra rompre avec lui, et enfin elle pourra penser à autre chose.

\- Ginny ? Ça va ? Lui demande Luna lorsqu'elle la croise sur le pont couvert qui permet de relier le château de Poudlard à la volière.

\- Tout va très bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- J'ai croisée Harry il y a quelques instants. Il m'a confié qu'il te trouvait bien triste ses derniers temps. Il souhaite faire une virée à Pré-au-Lard un de ses quatre. Ce serait chouette qu'on soit du nombre à l'accompagner nous deux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui ce serait chouette, déclare-t-elle en se forçant à sourire.

Mais il n'y a rien de chouette, elle le sait pertinemment. Son copain la trompe, et elle n'a aucun moyen de lui rendre la pareille. Le seul homme pour qui elle éprouve des sentiments réels et sincères à Poudlard, cet homme-là est intouchable. Jamais il ne la verra autrement que comme la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Elle sent les larmes monter à ses yeux, mais elle les ravale.

\- Ce serait vachement chouette même, surenchérit-elle d'un ton qu'elle espère léger, avant de prendre Luna par les épaules et de retourner en sa compagnie en direction du château.

 **CRAIG**

 **.**

On a souvent tendance à oublier à Poudlard qu'il n'est pas le plus grand. Le plus grand des étudiants, peut-être, d'accord. Mais en aucun cas le plus grand tout court. Le plus grand c'est le garde-chasse, Rubeus Hagrid. Et c'est face à lui qu'il se trouve en ce moment, dans le cadre du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. À côté du demi-géant, il est minuscule. Et pourtant, il mesure près de deux mètres de haut. On le surnomme Craig La Montagne. Il surclasse largement les étudiants toutes promotions confondues, et tout les membres du personnel. Sauf ce bougre de garde-chasse. Celui-ci est tellement immense que sa taille exacte reste incertaine. Mais d'après ses observations, Hagrid doit faire facilement trente ou quarante centimètres de plus que lui. Si ce n'est davantage encore.

\- Montague, vous ne prenez pas de notes sur ce que je dit ?! S'énerve soudain le demi-géant en le scrutant de ses petits yeux noirs à moitié masqués par des sourcils broussailleux.

\- J'allais le faire professeur, réplique-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il s'empare rageusement d'une plume et d'un rouleau de parchemin, jette un œil aux notes de Vincent Crabbe. Celui-ci n'est pas plus avancé que lui-même ne l'est. Passablement énervé, il se penche du côté d'Astoria et examine attentivement ses notes de cours. Sans ménagement, il lui arrache son travail des mains et recopie à la va-vite quelques phrases au hasard. Elle ne proteste pas. Il la terrifie, il le sait. Il terrifie tout le monde, il en a conscience depuis bien longtemps. Le seul à ne pas le craindre, c'est le garde-chasse. Quelque chose brûle en lui de le forcer lui aussi à le craindre. Son père l'a éduqué ainsi. Des flashs de son enfance reviennent à sa mémoire. Sa mère était une Sang-de-bourbe, son père le lui a dit. Il est de Sang-Mêlé. Chez les Serpentard, cela est presque aussi déshonorant que d'être un né-moldu. Mais évidemment, personne n'en souffle mot. Lorsqu'il toise quelqu'un de toute sa hauteur, celui-ci s'aplatit systématiquement et baisse les yeux. Mais son père lui, il fait sa taille. Il a hérité de ses gênes. Ça n'a jamais suffit pour Graham Montague apparemment. Il l'a toujours traité comme une bête féroce, et à force il a fini par en devenir véritablement une. Son père lui répétait volontiers qu'il était issu d'un viol. Est-ce vrai ? Il refuse d'y croire. L'envie l'a prit plusieurs fois de trancher la langue à son paternel chaque fois qu'il lui a dit cela.

\- _Incarcerem !_ S'écrit-il soudain en pointant sa baguette en direction d'Hagrid.

Prit totalement par surprise, le garde-chasse s'écroule sur le sol tapissé d'aiguilles de pin à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ses jambes, ses bras, son torse sont entravés par des chaînes qui lui coupent momentanément la respiration. Des cris d'effroi s'échappent de la bouche de la plupart des étudiants présents. Il s'en fiche. Il tient à aller au bout de son objectif. Machinalement, il jette ses notes à la figure d'Astoria et s'avance vers le professeur ligoté par ses propres mains. Avec un rictus carnassier, il sort de sa poche de pantalon d'uniforme une flasque contenant du rhum. Il en renverse l'intégralité sur le visage d'Hagrid, puis se redresse et le fixe de toute sa hauteur.

\- _Incendio !_ Formule-t-il en embrasant une pomme de pin.

Sans se départir de son hideux rictus, il la fourre dans la barbe du demi-géant. Celle-ci prend feu presque aussitôt. Son professeur hurle, crie, se débat, et il fini par être entendu. Severus Rogue arrive sur place en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, et jette le maléfice du saucisson à Craig pour le neutraliser. De toute façon, il n'a pas eu envie de prendre la fuite. Il s'en fiche du nombre d'heures de retenue dont il va écoper. Son objectif a été atteint. Il a réussi à terroriser Hagrid. Désormais, Poudlard dans son intégralité le craint. Alors père, n'es-tu pas fier de moi ? Songe-t-il tandis que Rogue le traîne sans ménagement vers le château. Ton propre fils, issu d'un te tes viols, tu as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Il a terrassé en une seconde un demi-géant. Toi tu n'as jamais été capable de ça, n'est-ce pas ? C'est alors qu'il éclate de rire. C'est un rire graveleux, rauque, effrayant à entendre. Il le sait. Sa personnalité toute entière est effrayante. Ça aussi il le sait. Être très grand, ça a ses avantages, mais il reconnaît quand même que ça le rendra pour toujours différent des autres. Son père le lui a bien fait comprendre, et tous les gens qu'il a croisé sur sa route ensuite le lui ont fait comprendre de la même manière.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Montague ? Le sermonne Rogue après avoir atteint le château et l'avoir libéré du maléfice du saucisson. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit par la barbe de Merlin ?!

Il cesse de rire, puis se renfrogne. Rogue est loin de lui faire peur, mais il éprouve pour le Maître des Potions un grand respect, bien plus fort que celui qu'il voue à Hagrid.

\- Est-ce que c'est maladif chez vous Montague de vouloir sans arrêt terrifier tout le monde ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait ce pauvre Rubeus ? Quel est son crime ? Être plus grand que vous ? Cela vous terrifie n'est-ce pas, les gens qui sont plus grands que vous.

Ce n'est pas une question. Il sait. À propos de son père et de la maltraitance qu'il a subi. Comment sait-il ? Sans doute que son père le lui a dit en personne. Ça ne l'étonnerait pas.

\- J'en sais rien, marmonne-t-il en évitant de regarder Rogue dans les yeux et en baissant piteusement les siens vers le sol.

 **HANNAH**

 **.**

Lorsqu'elle ouvre les yeux, une éblouissante lumière blanche l'aveugle. Elle referme aussitôt les paupières. Elle a mal de partout. Où est-elle ? Dans son dortoir ? Impossible, il n'y aurait pas autant de lumière. Même paupières clauses, la clarté la blesse. Elle veut dormir dans l'obscurité.

\- Miss Abbot ? Vous êtes réveillée ? L'interroge une voix de femme d'âge mûr.

Péniblement, elle rouvre les yeux. Et c'est alors qu'elle distingue Madame Pomfresh. Elle prend conscience brusquement qu'elle se trouve à l'infirmerie du château. Que lui est-il arrivé ? Mystère.

\- Oui je crois bien, balbutie-t-elle en papillonnant des cils pour s'accoutumer à l'éclatante lumière qui pénètre à flots par les immenses fenêtres gothiques de l'infirmerie.

\- Buvez ça, lui ordonne l'infirmière en lui tendant un gobelet.

Elle renifle le breuvage. Il sent bon, mais sa couleur violette ne la met pas spécialement en confiance. Elle se force à avaler le tout, tire une horrible grimace, puis repose le gobelet sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit.

\- Que m'est-il arrivé ? Demande-t-elle en fixant l'infirmière de ses grands yeux verts.

Madame Pomfresh ne répond pas. Elle pince les lèvres, s'apprête à parler, mais elle ne dit rien.

\- Il faut que vous vous reposiez miss Abbot.

Elle regarde l'infirmière s'éloigner d'elle, puis disparaître de son champ de vision. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? un deuxième nez au milieu de la figure ? Pourquoi l'infirmière l'a regardée si étrangement ? Pourquoi s'éclipse-t-elle sans répondre à sa question ? En poussant un soupir, elle se rallonge et remonte sa couverture blanche jusqu'à son menton. Elle a envie de dormir à nouveau.

Lorsqu'elle rouvre les yeux, la lumière est bien moins vive dans l'infirmerie. Une partie de la salle est même plongée dans une semi-obscurité. Elle a un brusque sursaut en constatant que quelqu'un se trouve assis à côté de son lit. Ce n'est pas l'infirmière.

\- Salut Hannah, lui dit Blaise Zabini.

\- Euh...salut Blaise. Pourquoi tu...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu voir si tu allais mieux.

Il la dévisage sans détours, de ses yeux brillants et sombres comme deux diamants noirs. Il est beau. Plus beau que Théo...Théo. D'un coup, elle se souvient. Elle se souvient de leur dispute, des coups qu'il lui a donné. C'est pour cela qu'elle est à l'infirmerie. Il l'a tabassée. Se pourrait-il donc que Blaise l'ai soignée ? L'ai emmenée jusqu'ici ? Sans doute. Elle préfère ne plus penser à cela. Mais la pitié et la compassion sont si présentes dans le regard du métis qu'elle n'a pas le loisir de ne plus y penser. Elle a envie de le frapper, de lui dire de foutre le camp, de la laisser dormir. Elle ne veut pas de sa pitié. Certes, c'est une Poufsouffle, elle est sortie par hasard avec Théodore Nott, elle s'est faite violentée, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas sa fierté. En tournant la tête de l'autre côté pour ne plus le voir, elle distingue une silhouette allongée dans un autre lit, non loin d'elle.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demande-t-elle en désignant du doigt la silhouette immobile.

Elle voit Blaise serrer la mâchoire. Il s'humecte les lèvres, puis il la fixe à nouveau sans détours.

\- C'est Théo. Je lui ai cassé la gueule.

Elle reste bouche bée. Un vertige la prend. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait, elle le sait. Mais comment ont-ils fait tous les deux pour en arriver là ? Elle tente de comprendre. Et là aussi elle se souvient. Ernie Mac Millan a couché avec elle après un soirée particulièrement arrosée dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Elle était complètement shootée. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Ernie a profité d'elle. Elle aimait Théo à la base. Ça faisait depuis l'année dernière qu'ils étaient ensemble. Au fond d'elle, elle a toujours su que c'était dangereux de s'approcher d'un Serpentard. Elle a tentée d'expliquer par A + B qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Théo n'a rien voulu entendre. Mais au lieu d'Ernie, c'est Blaise qui est venu la défendre. Elle a du mal à comprendre.

\- Pourquoi... ? Parvient-elle a articuler.

Elle sent les sanglots lui nouer la gorge. Elle redoute sa réponse. Ses yeux...Merlin ses yeux...ils sont si beaux...elle a l'impression qu'ils la déshabillent...se sont deux rayons lasers qui la brûlent...ils sondent son âme...ils savent quelles pensées traversent son esprit.

\- Il n'y a pas de pourquoi, répond-il. Il voulait te laisser moisir dans les cachots. Il m'a énervé. Les actions des hommes Hannah, ce n'est pas comme les quatre saisons ou le cycle de la vie. Il n'y a rien de logique dedans. Alors ne cherche pas à savoir pourquoi. Remercie-moi plutôt.

Sa voix est dure, froide, dépourvue de chaleur affective. Et pourtant, elle aime aussi cette voix-là. Il connaît la vie bien mieux qu'elle. Il a souffert, ça se voit. Elle se frotte les yeux pour dissiper les larmes qui sont en train de perler, mais une affreuse douleur la submerge. Elle a un problème au visage. Blaise la regarde à nouveau avec compassion. Elle en a marre. Dans sa colère, elle repère un miroir de poche posé sur la table.

\- Donne-moi ça s'il te plaît, lui dit-elle.

\- Vaut mieux pas, répond Blaise. Tu risques de le regretter fortement.

\- Je m'en fout. Donne-moi ce miroir. Vite.

À contrecœur, il obtempère, puis il se lève. Avant qu'il ne s'en aille, elle lui dit merci. Merci pour tout. C'est la moindre des choses. Il lui offre un léger sourire, comme si sauver des femmes était quelque chose qu'il faisait tous les jours. Une fois qu'il est parti, elle jette un regard au corps de Théo étendu dans son lit d'hôpital. Puis son regard se reporte sur le miroir qu'elle tient à la main. Elle le lève bien haut et observe son visage dans la glace vernie.

\- Seigneur..., murmure-t-elle en éclatant en sanglots après avoir contemplée sa face ravagée. Seigneur, je t'en supplie dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar, ajoute-t-elle en faisant tomber le miroir, qui se brise en mille morceaux sur le sol.

 **DRACO**

 **.**

La chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. C'est le petit matin, il le sait. Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui, il le sait aussi. C'est dimanche. À ses côtés, il sent le corps tiède de Pansy blotti contre lui. Machinalement, ses doigts fins courent dans la chevelure brune de sa muse. Elle pousse un léger soupir, encore prise dans les limbes du sommeil. Il la réveille d'une brusque secousse.

\- Je vais prendre un bain. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi.

Il ne demande jamais si quelqu'un veut quelque chose. Lorsque lui veut quelque chose, cela va de soi que les autres le veulent aussi. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, il peut toujours se charger de faire en sorte qu'ils le veuillent quand même.

\- Il n'est pas un peu tôt Dray ? Marmonne Pansy.

\- J'en ai _rien_ à foutre de l'heure qu'il est. Je _veux_ prendre un bain avec _toi._

Les inflexions de sa voix deviennent naturellement vibrantes de colère dès que l'on discute ses volontés. Il met le manque d'enthousiasme de sa muse sur le compte de la fatigue. D'un bond, il se jette hors du lit où il a fait l'amour durant une bonne partie de la nuit. Entièrement nu, il se dirige vers la porte qui relie sa chambre de préfet à la salle de bains réservée aux préfets. Il apprécie vraiment d'avoir sa chambre à lui. Ça lui donne l'impression d'être à nouveau au manoir familial. Ça lui donne l'impression d'être supérieur aux autres étudiants. Et c'est ce qu'il est. Supérieur. Peut-être pas par la taille. Quoique, il fait un mètre quatre-vingt deux tout rond, ce qui n'est pas si mal. Mais surtout, il est supérieur par la fortune, par le sang, par la beauté. Il le sait. Il en joue à sa guise.

Le bassin de l'immense baignoire de la salle de bains est déjà rempli à ras bord. Il enclenche le bouton qui permet de réchauffer l'eau, puis celui qui permet d'activer les remous. Pansy entre dans la pièce alors qu'il est déjà immergé jusqu'au cou dans le bassin. Un rictus pervers étire ses lèvres lorsqu'il contemple le corps de sa muse. Celle-ci pénètre dans l'eau lentement, en ondulant légèrement des hanches. Cela l'excite terriblement. Jamais il ne sera rassasié de Pansy. C'est ce qui fait qu'il la garde toujours auprès de lui. C'est ce qui fait qu'elle est la seule femme à qui il a juré fidélité. Enfin, tout est relatif. Disons plutôt que c'est la femme avec laquelle il a couché le plus de fois. Leur relation est si complexe que lui-même a du mal à la saisir. À la base, Pansy est sa meilleure amie. Ils se sont rencontrés quand ils avaient sept ans tous les deux. C'est à quatorze ans qu'il lui a fait l'amour pour la première fois.

\- Comment tu te porte ce matin Dray ? Lui murmure Pansy et dégageant une mèche blonde de son front.

\- Comme un charme.

Il lui offre un éblouissant sourire. Elle a appris ce que ce sourire signifie. C'est un sourire de prédateur. Le même qu'il fait à chaque fois qu'il a une idée perverse derrière la tête. Sans un mot de plus, il la pénètre, là, dans le bassin agité par les remous. Il a envie de l'entendre crier son nom. Ça va le mettre de bonne humeur avant le début de la journée proprement dite.

Lorsqu'il sort du bassin, il n'a aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis le temps où il s'est réveillé. Pansy s'enroule dans une serviette de bain et file rapidement s'habiller dans la chambre. Lui, il reste sur place, se contentant d'enrouler autour de sa taille un pagne blanc comme neige. Au bout d'un moment, il se décide à descendre dans le salon des préfets. Il espère y trouver son petit-déjeuner, apporté par les elfes de maison des cuisines du château. La rage l'envahi lorsqu'il découvre qu'il n'y a pas le plateau rempli de victuailles qu'il escomptait trouver là. Et sa fureur se décuple lorsqu'il découvre également que quelqu'un se trouve dans la pièce. Ce quelqu'un ne peut être qu'une seule personne. Il sent sa puanteur de Sang-de-bourbe d'ici. Il fixe ses cheveux châtains bouclés qui tombent en cascade dans son dos. Elle lui tourne le dos. Parfait. Preste comme un serpent, il se glisse derrière Hermione Granger. Son homologue féminin est en train d'écrire avec frénésie sur un rouleau de parchemin. Il s'agit sans doute d'un quelconque devoir à rendre. Rien à cirer.

\- Coucou Granger, lui susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle pousse un cri si perçant qu'il a un mouvement de recul. Mais il sourit. Ça l'amuse follement de faire peur à Granger. Il espère qu'elle a vidée le contenu de sa vessie dans ses sous-vêtements.

\- Mal...Malfoy...pourquoi tu...pourquoi tu joues à me faire peur comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Je te passais juste le bonjour _Granger_ , dit-il d'un ton narquois. _La moindre_ des choses serait que tu me rende la politesse. On ne te l'a pas _apprise_ la politesse dans ta planque de _trous-à-rats_ de moldus ?

Il se délecte de l'expression d'effarement qui naît sur le visage de Granger. Toujours aussi candide cette Sang-de-bourbe. Il se demande comment il a fait pour ne pas tomber à la renverse le jour où on lui annoncé que Granger et lui allaient devoir se partager les quartiers des préfets. Mais en fin de compte, c'est très bien comme cela. Ne dit-on pas après tout qu'il vaut mieux avoir ses ennemis près de soi pour pouvoir les surveiller ?

\- Tire-toi hors de ma vue ! Lui hurle-t-elle à la figure en se levant d'un bond. Sinon je te montre de quelle façon je suis polie avec les petits cancres dans ton espèce !

Hermione lève la main dans l'optique de le menacer de le gifler, mais il lui rabaisse sèchement le bras. Et c'est alors que la jeune femme prend conscience qu'il n'est vêtu que d'un pagne. Elle le fixe longuement, et il en éprouve un incomparable plaisir. Tiens, tiens Granger, on fait moins la maligne quand on se trouve en train d'admirer le corps d'un Dieu, pense-t-il.

\- Alors, le paysage te plaît ? Tu te rinces bien l'œil Granger ? Ricane-t-il.

Mais, soudain il la voit écarquiller les yeux, comme si elle avait vue quelque chose d'épouvantable. Toute envie d'amusement le déserte. Il sait ce qui est la cause de l'effroi subit de la jeune femme.

\- Ton bras...il y a quoi dessus ? Dit-elle en fixant son avant-bras gauche.

Il n'a plus rien à perdre à lui dire la vérité. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Il pourra toujours la menacer de la torturer et de la tuer si elle va rapporter à ses copains ce qu'elle a vu. Alors, il décolle son bras gauche de son corps et le tend en avant. Hermione est incapable de bouger. Elle fixe sans ciller le tatouage qui orne fièrement son avant-bras. Cette fois-ci, il en est sûr, il n'a jamais réussi à autant la terrifier. Il sent d'ici les tripes de la Sang-de-bourbe se liquéfier. Il sent d'ici la puanteur de sa peur qui vient se mêler avec la puanteur de son sang. Tout son être pue.

\- La Marque des Ténèbres, lui répond-il sans se départir de son rictus carnassier.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? ça vous plaît ? Je l'** **espère, parce que moi j'ai littéralement adoré écrire pour cette histoire.**

 **Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'écrire au présent, et dans ce format-là avec des POV de plusieurs personnages, mais je trouve que je me suis pas mal débrouillé. Bon, à part ça si vous aimez cette histoire, dites-moi si vous voulez une suite ; ) et je me ferai un plaisir de l'écrire.**

 **Mais tout dépendra de votre retour à vous chers lecteurs.**

 **A bientôt**

 **Théodore Barney**


	2. Second Shot

_**SECOND SHOT**_

* * *

 **HERMIONE**

 **.**

Se réveiller au beau milieu de la nuit n'a jamais rien d'agréable. D'autant plus lorsqu'on vient de faire un cauchemar. C'est précisément son cas justement. Mais pire encore, ce dont elle a rêvé n'est pas tiré de son imagination, il s'agit d'un événement réel. Et pire que le pire, ça fait plusieurs nuits d'affilée qu'elle revoit dans son sommeil ce même événement. A chaque fois elle revoit Draco Malfoy tendre lentement son bras gauche vers elle pour lui présenter fièrement la Marque des Ténèbres gravée dans sa peau. Elle revoit son rictus carnassier et frémit de peur systématiquement. Elle en est persuadée, rien, absolument rien en ce monde n'est plus effrayant que ce sourire malfoyen. Elle ne sait pas à quoi il joue, mais elle sent qu'en ce début d'année un nouveau cap a été franchi sur l'échelle de la violence et de la terreur. Et elle a le très mauvais présentiment que ce dont elle a été témoin n'est qu'un avant-goût bien fade de ce que Draco lui réserve. Novembre n'est même pas encore arrivé après tout. Draco a encore huit bons mois pour la faire morfler. Maintenant qu'elle sait son secret, il a un pouvoir incroyable sur elle, qu'elle l'admette ou non. Chaque fois qu'elle l'a croisé depuis cet événement, il l'a regardée d'une étrange façon, l'air de dire : « si tu répètes à qui que ce soit même à ton journal intime de ce que tu as vu, je me ferais un plaisir de te faire tant souffrir que tu regretteras d'être venue au monde ». Hermione se prend la tête dans les mains et se lève de son lit uniquement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements. Elle allume une lumière puis se concocte une potion pour pouvoir dormir comme une marmotte le restant de la nuit sans risque de cauchemarder à nouveau. Elle se recouche et ne tarde pas ensuite à sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêves.

Le lendemain matin, elle se sent mal. Elle se masse les tempes pour tenter de calmer la douleur qui sourde dans sa boîte crânienne. Ce jour-là il y a cours mais étrangement Hermione n'a pas envie d'y aller. Lui est-ce déjà arrivé depuis qu'elle est entrée à Poudlard voilà déjà plusieurs années ? pas de mémoire hermionienne. Lasse, la jeune femme saute hors de son lit et revêt son uniforme. Ce jour-là comme tous les autres il lui faudra affronter les moqueries incessantes des Serpentard de sa promotion, mais aussi les regards des prédateurs qui rôdent autour d'elle. Elle s'est rendu compte que de plus en plus de regards masculins la scrutaient avec insistance. Elle n'est pas idiote ni naïve, elle sait très bien ce que cela veut dire. Ils veulent « te baiser salement » pour reprendre l'expression obscène employée un jour par Seamus Finnigan aux Trois Balais lors d'une soirée bien arrosée. Hermione tremble en ce moment-même dans sa chambre de préfète. Elle a peur. Peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Elle a entendu les histoires à propos de Hannah Abbot et du tabassage que lui a fait subir une brute de Serpentard, un ami de Draco évidemment. Elle voit au quotidien ce que les sœurs Astoria et Daphné Greengrass subissent. Et puis les hommes de son âge sont pour la plupart immenses par rapport à elle, musclés, imposants. Ça ne fait que la rendre plus méfiante encore. Même chez les Gryffondor elle voit bien que Dean Thomas ou Cormac Mac Laggen ne sont pas des tendres.

Hermione est encore perdue dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle quitte ses quartiers de préfète pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle descend rapidement les marches du grand escalier qui relie les sept étages du château entre eux. Au niveau du deuxième étage cependant, elle tombe nez-à-nez avec un Serpentard. Il a sa cravate verte et argent. Il a un air de lapin avec son long nez et ses dents proéminentes. Il se met soudain à ricaner lorsqu'elle arrive devant lui, et son rire n'a rien des cris d'un lapin. Ça ressemble plutôt au rire d'une hyène. Hermione sent son visage perdre toutes ses couleurs, sa respiration s'accélérer et la peur lui étreindre le cœur. Le Serpentard s'avance vers elle et tente de lui empoigner les cheveux. Elle l'esquive d'un bond et s'enfuie dans un des couloirs du deuxième étage.

\- Reste tranquille ma douce ! lui crie le Serpentard. Tu n'iras pas bien loin de toute façon !

Il a raison. A l'angle du couloir un autre Serpentard est là. En le voyant, Hermione a un si brusque sursaut qu'elle manque de perdre l'équilibre. L'homme qui lui fait face est immense, gigantesque. Il fait la taille des grandes portes gothiques des salles du château. Elle sait de qui il s'agit : Craig Montague, que tout le monde à Poudlard surnomme La Montagne. L'homme à la face de lapin et au rire d'hyène n'est autre que Théodore Nott, l'affreux goujat qui a violenté Hannah Abbot. Celui-ci s'approche d'elle par derrière. Elle est prise en étau. Hermione ne sait pas quoi faire. Soudain, elle voit une issue : une tapisserie sur sa droite. En s'écartant brusquement, elle agrippe un des pans de la tapisserie et se glisse derrière. De l'autre côté il y a des escaliers de service étroits en colimaçon. Hermione se met à courir, au risque de se briser une cheville dans les escaliers. Elle se met à descendre encore et encore, jusqu'à arriver à la sortie. L'effroi se met à l'envahir lorsqu'elle se rend compte de son erreur : l'escalier de service mène aux cachots. Et les cachots sont le Royaume des Serpentard. Hermione brandie sa baguette devant elle, observant les torches accrochées aux murs humides des souterrains. Derrière, elle entend les bruits de pas des deux Serpentard dans les escaliers de service. Elle ne peut pas remonter, alors elle se force à avancer. Ce qu'elle redoutait tant se présente pourtant à nouveau face à elle : un autre Serpentard. Elle le connaît très bien, il s'agit de Vincent Crabbe. Il est au bout du couloir, une torche à la main, sa baguette dans l'autre. Il n'est pas aussi grand que Montague mais il doit faire au moins trente centimètres de plus qu'elle. Et sa corpulence est si importante qu'il bloque quasiment le couloir à lui seul. Elle sait que face à lui elle n'a aucune chance. Sur sa gauche se trouve une porte. Elle la pousse en catastrophe, et se retrouve dans une salle de classe déserte. Dans le fond de la salle, une autre porte s'ouvre aussitôt pour laisser pénétrer un autre géant. Hermione le reconnaît lui aussi : c'est Gregory Goyle. Plus grand encore que Crabbe, plus rusé aussi. Elle a la chair de poule.

\- A quoi vous jouez tous ? s'écrie-t-elle soudain en s'adressant uniquement à Goyle.

Pour toute réponse, Gregory lui renvoie un son rauque à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le ricanement. Dans son dos, Hermione entend la porte qu'elle a empruntée s'ouvrir. Elle se retourne et fixe d'un œil effrayé Montague, Crabbe et Nott pénétrer dans la pièce. Hermione court aussitôt jusqu'à l'estrade et se plaque contre le bureau du professeur. A côté des trois géants, Théodore Nott est minuscule, mais en croisant son regard de psychopathe, Hermione prend conscience qu'il est en réalité le plus dangereux des quatre. Il est doué d'une grande intelligence, et c'est ce qui rend ses actes si horribles.

\- A quoi nous jouons sale Sang-de-bourbe ? ricane Nott. Je t'ai entendue petite. Nous ne jouons pas. Nous te mettons en garde. Tu es à notre merci maintenant. Tu t'es fait prendre au piège comme un rat. Je pourrais te prendre et te baiser là sur le carrelage sans remords. J'ai toujours eu envie de me souiller avec une née-moldue et d'en souiller une avec ma noble semence. C'est excitant tu ne trouves pas ?

Vincent Crabbe éclate d'un rire gras, tandis que Gregory Goyle crache par terre de dégoût. Craig Montague est le seul à rester de marbre. Et c'est sa réaction à lui qui terrifie le plus Hermione. Elle pressent que cet homme n'a qu'un cœur de pierre, qu'il est un automate qui obéit sans arrières pensées. Si Nott lui demande de la violer sur-le-champ, Montague ne discutera pas. Nott n'est qu'un lâche, elle sait qu'il n'aura pas le courage de la violer lui-même. Il préférera utiliser La Montagne. Hermione n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir face à un type de près de sept pieds de haut et qui pèse trois fois son poids.

\- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? demande-telle en essayant à grand peine de garder une voix calme et posée malgré les sanglots qui commencent à monter dans sa gorge.

\- Parce que tu connais le secret de notre roi, réplique Nott. Tu sais ce qui orne son bras. Il nous a envoyé te mettre en garde. Si tu dis à qui que ce soit ce qui s'est passé ce matin entre toi et nous, nous te retrouverons et cette fois tu n'en sortira pas indemne.

\- Pourquoi Malfoy ne vient-il pas me dire ses menaces en face ? crache froidement Hermione dans un élan insensé de hardiesse.

\- Tu es décidément plus bête que je ne le pensais, susurre Nott. Draco ne menace pas, il ordonne. Nous obéissons. Draco ne va pas perdre son temps à menacer des piètres créatures telles que toi, qui d'elles-mêmes savent ce qui les attendent si elles dévoilent ce qui doit rester voilé.

\- Oh mais ne t'en fait pas mon cher, réplique Hermione avec sarcasme. Si je peux rester la petite confidente de Malfoy jusqu'à la fin de l'année ce sera avec joie. Tout le monde sait que je suis une tombe.

 **GREGORY**

 **.**

Obéir, protéger, servir. Des mots simples pour des hommes simples. Il y a peu, ces mots-là ce sont même transformés en serments. Il sait pertinemment que son cerveau n'est pas son point fort. Il a eu beau recevoir une éducation irréprochable, faire travailler ses muscles l'a toujours plus tenté que faire travailler son esprit. Petit garçon déjà, il faisait une taille largement au-dessus de la moyenne des autres enfants de son âge. Ça ne l'a jamais dérangé parce qu'il n'a pas prêté vraiment attention à cela. Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il faisait la taille de Montague. En ce moment-même, Gregory est occupé à manger son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Dans une demi-heure il faudra qu'il se rende au cours de Soins aux créatures magiques dans le parc du château. A la vérité, c'est de loin le cours qu'il préfère. Les salles de classes traditionnelles l'insupportent. Il n'est jamais à son aise en position assise sur de vieilles chaises étroites, dans des salles confinées, faiblement éclairées, et occupées par plus d'une vingtaine d'étudiants, et dans lesquelles un professeur dicte son cours d'une voix monocorde. Son grand corps a besoin de se dépenser en permanence. Le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques se déroule toujours en extérieur, et il aime ça. Rubeus Hagrid est un type qui lui plaît. Grand, bourru, barbu, peu enclin aux interminables discours sur des théories incompréhensibles, mal fagoté, le garde-chasse de Poudlard n'a rien du profil parfaitement lisse et stricte d'une Mac Gonagall. Et ça rend ses cours autrement plus intéressants. Craig Montague lui n'est pas du même avis. La preuve, lors du dernier cours il a brûlé la barbe d'Hagrid avec une pomme de pin enflammée. Craig ne supporte pas qu'Hagrid soit plus grand que lui. Gregory le sait, mais au fond il s'en fiche. Il s'en fiche de Craig Montague et de ses sautes d'humeur. Peu importe la taille des autres, à Poudlard Gregory ne craint personne. Il n'a jamais connu la peur. Il sait qu'à ses côtés il aura toujours son fidèle ami Vincent. A eux deux ils forment les gardes du corps de Draco. Gregory s'est vu ordonner par ses propres parents de protéger l'héritier des Malfoy coûte que coûte. Et ils n'ont pas été les seuls…

Gregory caresse doucement le tatouage qui orne son avant-bras gauche. Il ressent de légers picotements. La cloche sonne pour annoncer la reprise des cours, alors il se lève et quitte la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses camarades de maison. Au passage il agrippe par le bras sa petite-amie Daphné. Elle se colle docilement à lui et lui murmure des mots doux qu'il fait mine d'écouter. Gregory n'aime pas les femmes, et il ne les a jamais respectées hormis deux d'entre elles : sa mère et Pansy Parkinson. L'une comme l'autre a une force de caractère et un charisme qui a forcé Gregory à ne pas les considérer comme les autres. Mais à part elles, aucune autre femme n'a le respect de Gregory. Elles sont toutes faibles, pleurnichardes, fragiles. Il déteste ça. Et pourtant il est en couple avec Daphné Greengrass. Evidemment il ne l'aime pas. Il a d'autres choses à faire que « aimer ». C'est juste que comme tous les garçons de son âge ont une femme à leur côté, il a trouvé ça naturel d'en avoir une pour lui également. Les filles ont beau dire qu'il est une brute, certaines d'entre elles recherchent ses faveurs à Serpentard. Sa carrure imposante rassure. Cependant les mots simples obéir, protéger, servir, ne s'adressent pas à Daphné ni à aucune des compagnes qu'il a pu avoir ou qu'il pourra avoir dans le futur. Ils s'adressent à Draco. C'est à Draco qu'il obéit, c'est Draco qu'il protège, c'est Draco qu'il sert. La femme qui est à ses côtés est simplement un passe-temps. Il n'a jamais été question pour lui de lui demander son avis sur quoi que ce soit ou d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Il n'aime pas palabrer.

\- Tu sais où est Craig ? bougonne-t-il en tapotant rudement l'épaule de Vincent Crabbe.

\- Non.

\- Moi je sais, piaille Daphné en sautillant autour de lui. Il est en heures de retenue à cause de l'incident qui a eu lieu au cours d'avant. Si je me souviens bien c'est Severus Rogue qui a débattu avec le directeur du nombre d'heures qu'il allait avoir. Il me semble aussi qu'il a interdiction de se rendre aux cinq prochains cours de Soins aux…

\- Ouais c'est bon ferme ta gueule on a compris ! la coupe-t-il.

Il accompagne sa réplique d'une taloche à l'arrière de la tête de Daphné. Elle gémit, ce qui lui donne fortement envie de la frapper franchement. A la place il pense au cours qui va avoir lieu et sert les poings pour se contrôler. Lorsqu'il arrive avec ses amis à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite, Hagrid a déjà tout installer. Aujourd'hui ils sont censés étudier les veracrasses. Pas le sujet le plus passionnant. Gregory se met comme d'habitude en binôme avec Vincent pour réaliser le rapport écrit sur les veracrasses qu'il faudra rendre à la fin des deux heures de cours. Pendant qu'il écrit les observations que lui dicte Vincent Crabbe, il songe à Hermione Granger. C'est une femme dangereuse et il a bien fait de lui faire peur dans les cachots. Il jette ensuite un coup d'œil à Daphné. Celle-ci est au courant du secret de Draco. Le temps passe vite, et c'est tout étonné que Gregory entend la cloche retentir pour signaler la fin des deux heures de cours. Il rend son rapport à Hagrid puis retourne vers le château toujours en compagnie de Daphné et Vincent. Craig Montague n'était pas le seul à être absent, remarque-t-il. Pansy et Draco n'étaient pas là non plus. Gregory sait où ils se trouvent.

\- Obéir, protéger, servir, se répète-t-il tout bas. Un serment simple pour un homme simple.

 **HARRY**

 **.**

Un vent froid d'automne souffle sur le terrain de quidditch. Pas le temps idéal pour s'entraîner, mais il faut faire avec. Dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Gryffondor, il est occupé à revêtir sa tenue de joueur lorsque les autres membres de l'équipe font leur entrée. Ronald le gardien est là, Andrew Kirke et Ritchie Coote les deux batteurs aussi, de même que Dean Thomas, Demelza Robbins et Katie Bell les poursuiveurs. C'est une belle équipe. Harry prend très à cœur son rôle de capitaine, alors il leur serre la main les uns après les autres puis leur donne quelques consignes avant qu'ils ne se changent et filent sur le terrain. Olivier Dubois et Angelina Johnson les précédents capitaines lui ont beaucoup appris. Harry les a vu faire maintes et maintes fois, motiver leurs troupes, mener toute l'équipe au combat dans leur sillage. Etre capitaine soi-même à présent est une lourde responsabilité. Il a dû faire une sélection au sein des Gryffondor. Ginny Weasley la petite sœur de Ron a été désignée comme sa suppléante si jamais il était indisponible pour un match. Cormac Mac Laggen est lui le gardien remplaçant. D'autres encore pourraient être susceptibles d'être appelés si jamais un des poursuiveurs ou des batteurs se blessait. Cormac et Ginny n'ont pas été ravis par son choix. Il sait que Ginny peut jouer poursuiveur mais il lui a préféré la jeune Demelza Robbins, bourrée de talent et très charismatique. Quant à Cormac, Harry n'aime ni l'homme ni le joueur. Dean lui a rapporté de drôles de choses sur son compte comme quoi il regardait sous les jupes des filles pendant les repas. Cela l'a convaincu de choisir Ron, qui en plus à l'avantage d'être dans l'équipe depuis deux ans.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ? lance-t-il à son équipe.

\- Ouais ! répondent-ils en chœur.

Tous les sept attrapent leurs balais et sortent du vestiaire dans un joyeux brouhaha. Une fois arrivés sur le terrain, ils montent sur leurs balais et s'envolent dans les airs. Tous les sept font dix tours de terrains ensemble pour s'échauffer avant que les batteurs partent tous les deux s'entraîner dans un coin avec un cognard, pendant que les poursuiveurs se mettent à se faire des passes avec le souaffle. Ron part se mettre en place aux cages tandis qu'Harry libère le vif d'or et part aussitôt à sa poursuite. A la fin de l'entraînement, il est complètement épuisé. Toute l'équipe se retrouve ensuite au vestiaire pour se changer et discuter un peu à propos de la tactique à adopter lors du prochain match. Harry est le dernier à aller prendre sa douche. Dans le vestiaire il entend Ron discuter des résultats récents de l'équipe des Canons de Chudley. Epuisé, Harry l'est autant physiquement que mentalement. La chaleur de l'eau qui ruisselle sur sa peau lui fait un bien fou. Pendant quelques instants, il n'écoute plus ce que dit Ron, son cerveau se déconnecte de la réalité et pense à autre chose. Devant lui il voit désormais flotter le visage de Ginevra, la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. Il espérait l'embrasser dans la volière lorsqu'ils s'y étaient croisés, mais elle lui avait tourné le dos. Il avait pourtant cru l'entendre dire qu'il sentait bon. Harry est épuisé d'être encore célibataire. Il sait pertinemment qu'il lui faut quelqu'un à ses côtés pour le soutenir et le réconforter. Il en est arrivé à un âge où avoir des amis n'est plus suffisant. Ce n'est ni Ron ni Hermione qui vont lui apporter baisers et caresses. Il ne sait pas si Ginny l'aime, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que pour l'heure elle est en couple avec Dean. Harry redoute ce qui pourrait arriver s'il déclarait sa flamme à la benjamine des Weasley. Et s'il se mettait à dos Dean et Ron, deux cadres de son équipe ? cela ravirait les Serpentard sans aucun doute, et ceux-ci ne manqueraient pas d'alimenter la polémique. Si Dean et Ron faisaient front commun contre lui, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de les exclure temporairement de l'équipe et de les remplacer par…Ginny et Cormac.

Harry sort de la douche et enfile un pagne. Dans les vestiaires il ne reste plus que Ron. Celui-ci termine de se changer en sifflotant joyeusement. Harry grimace puis se mord la lèvre. Et si c'était le bon moment pour lui dire ?

\- Ça va capitaine ? déclare Ronald d'un ton guilleret. T'as l'air perdu dans tes pensées, non ?

\- Oui ça va très bien Ronald.

C'est un mensonge. Jamais il n'a été aussi mal à l'aise en présence de son inséparable ami. Tôt où tard il saura, pensa-t-il. Il saura que j'aime sa sœur…et alors là je n'aurais plus qu'à prier Merlin pour qu'un cataclysme n'advienne pas.

\- Ron ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce qu'il serait possible que tu me fasses du mal ? si je faisais quelque chose de mauvais par exemple ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je n'en sais rien…blesser Hermione par accident…ou alors ton hibou…ou bien ta sœur…

\- Je pourrais te découper en morceaux ouais c'est fort possible, répond Ron en réfléchissant.

\- Tu plaisantes là…

\- Plus sérieusement Harry, tu n'envisage pas de faire du mal à qui que ce soit on est bien d'accord ? parce que si c'est le cas je ne te raterait pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon capitaine et qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde que je dois tout tolérer.

Harry se tourne vers Ron et le toise intensément. Et dès cet instant il sait que Ron ne plaisante pas, et que Ron n'hésitera pas à le faire souffrir s'il fait quelque chose qui lui déplait. Embrasser Ginny ou la blesser reviendra au même pour Ron, il le sait aussi.

\- Bien sûr que non Ron, je n'envisage rien du tout, et encore moins de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je voulais voir si tu avais la bonne réaction.

\- Tu ferais pareil si je faisais quelque chose de méchant.

\- Je ne crois pas. On a peut-être une amie en commun et deux chouettes tous les deux, mais moi je n'ai pas de sœur.

 **LAVANDER**

 **.**

C'est le soir. Au-dehors la pluie tombe et le tonnerre gronde dans le lointain. Installée confortablement sur un canapé de la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle s'occupe du devoir qu'elle doit rendre pour le cours de botanique du lendemain. Elle aurait dû s'y prendre bien plus tôt ! débordée de travail, Lavander Brown n'arrive plus à dormir correctement depuis des nuits entières. Des cernes marbrent les contours de ses yeux. Elle a la nausée. Elle a froid. Elle a mal au crâne. On la décrit souvent comme une chochotte, mais elle-même ne fait pas de la comédie en cet instant. Elle se sent vraiment mal. Durant l'après-midi elle s'est absentée à plusieurs reprises pour aller vomir aux toilettes. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle n'a même pas ses règles. Quelque chose cloche. Elle a dû ingurgiter quelque chose d'avarié. A moins qu'un étudiant ne lui ait refilé un virus. Ce serait fort probable. Un mal inconnu semble la ronger de l'intérieur. Soudainement, quelqu'un l'attrape par la taille.

\- AH ! s'exclame-t-elle.

\- Oulà là t'as l'air d'aimer ça dit donc, roucoule Seamus Finnigan en se collant contre elle.

\- Je travaille mon chou.

\- Non tu ne travailles pas. T'as envie d'une seule chose : moi. Je le vois dans tes yeux.

Elle soupire et repousse sur le côté son devoir de botanique pour pouvoir se lover dans les bras de son amant. Seamus l'embrasse sauvagement puis lui pelote les seins sans aucune gêne. Elle se laisse faire car elle sait qu'il n'est jamais bon de résister aux pulsions d'un homme. Sauf si elle a envie de se prendre un coup. Or, Lavander est déjà assez épuisée comme ça.

\- Eh vous deux ! s'exclame Ronald Weasley. Allez faire ça ailleurs par la barbe de Merlin !

Lavander n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était là. En le voyant, son cœur s'emballe instantanément. Comparé à Seamus, il est bien plus beau et attirant. Ça fait des semaines qu'elle en pince pour ce grand rouquin aux tâches de rousseur. Il a quelque chose que Seamus ne possède pas. Il est plus courageux, plus doux, plus drôle, plus charmant. Et surtout, il est célibataire. Il faut qu'elle tente sa chance. Il faudra qu'elle parle de tout ça à Parvati.

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? réplique Seamus d'un ton grognon en fixant Ron d'un œil mauvais. Si j'ai envie de la baiser là sur le tapis de la salle commune je vais pas m'en priver. Mais bon, comme certains jouent les rabat-joie je vais me contenir.

C'est alors que Parvati pénètre dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son regard se pose presque aussitôt sur Lavander et Seamus enlacés sur le canapé. Elle se dirige vers eux et tapote l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé ? lui demande la jolie indienne.

\- Oui d'accord, fait Lavander en acquiesçant de la tête après avoir consulté Seamus.

De très mauvaise grâce, celui-ci laisse sa compagne partir, non sans lui administrer une claque sur les fesses lorsqu'elle se lève. Lavander fait mine de trouver ça excitant en roucoulant et en roulant des hanches. Cela fait éclater de rire son amant. Parvati ne rit pas du tout en revanche. Elle entraîne Lavander dans le dortoir des filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ma chérie ? demande-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Comment ça ? fait Lavander en se peignant un éclatant sourire sur son visage. Tout va bien.

\- Ah bon ? tu es bien pâle pourtant. Tu es malade ?

\- J'ai chopé un petit rhume je crois, rien de très grave. Tu sais avec le temps qu'il fait…

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? s'écrie soudain Parvati. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? je vois très bien ce que Seamus te fait depuis des semaines. Et toi tu t'obstines à rester avec lui ? mais regarde-toi ma pauvre ! c'est limite s'il ne te force pas à faire l'amour avec lui !

\- N'importe quoi, fait Lavander en niant de la tête. Lui et moi sommes comme des âmes sœurs. On est faits l'un pour l'autre. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

L'espace d'une seconde, Parvati ouvre à nouveau la bouche dans le but de balancer une réplique virulente, mais la phrase de Lavander la coupe dans son élan. Elle referme la bouche, serre les poings, puis pousse un profond soupir et tapote l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

\- Lavander, je veux bien croire que tout va bien pour toi si tu le dis. Mais le jour où ça ira mal tu viendras me le dire n'est-ce pas ? je sais comment t'aider.

\- Oh merci tu es un ange ! s'écrie joyeusement Lavander. Bien sûr que je te le dirais ! on s'est toujours tout dit toutes les deux !

Sur ces mots, elle laisse Parvati dans le dortoir et retourne dans la salle commune. La nausée la reprend aussitôt qu'elle revoit Seamus. Par hasard, son regard tombe à nouveau sur l'homme qui fait chavirer son cœur. Ronald est assis autour d'une table et occupé à jouer aux cartes avec Neville, Dean, Harry et…elle. Hermione Granger. Elle est assise à côté de lui, elle rigole avec lui, elle lui touche la main, elle pose de temps à autre sa tête sur son épaule. Lavander sent la rage et la haine déferler en elle d'un seul coup. D'un pas lourd elle se dirige vers Seamus. Jamais elle ne s'est sentie aussi misérable qu'en cet instant. Hermione est tout ce qu'elle n'est pas et ce qu'elle ne sera jamais : intelligente, belle, débordante de vie, franche, courageuse, honnête, droite. Ronald aime les filles comme ça. Il aime Hermione. Lavander le voit. C'est ça qui lui fout la rage.

\- Arrête de réfléchir ! lui déclare brusquement Seamus, la tirant de ses pensées. Tu veux une claque dans ta gueule ou quoi ? toi tu as besoin de quelque chose…ah oui je vois de quoi il s'agit. Tu veux monter ma queue. Parfait. Ce soir je te laisse choisir l'endroit où tu veux le faire.

\- Je ne veux pas.

\- PARDON ?

\- Je…je ne veux pas…le faire ici…j'ai dit, corrige-t-elle en réfrénant les sanglots qui montent en elle.

\- Ah d'accord, j'avais cru comprendre autre chose. Tu veux où alors ? Tu t'en fous ? bon bah allons au dortoir. Et magne ton cul, j'aimerais bien dormir après.

 **LUNA**

 **.**

Chacun a une vision différente du monde qui l'entoure. Cette phrase vient de son père. Elle sait qu'il a raison. Les plus gentils à Poudlard la jugent loufoque, étrange et associable. Les plus cruels la prétendent schizophrène, hallucinée, coincée, et même pathétique. Ce que très peu savent cependant c'est que Luna Lovegood s'en contrefiche de ce que l'on pense d'elle. Elle n'est ni à Gryffondor ni à Serpentard et ne se sent donc pas concernée par la guerre de clans que les deux maisons rivales de toujours se livrent sans pitié chaque jour. Elle suit tout ça de loin, de très loin. Elle se sent toujours en apesanteur, comme si elle contemplait les événements qui avaient lieu autour d'elle en spectatrice et non en actrice. Et pourtant elle est bien là physiquement, elle est bien une élève de Poudlard. Mais elle est si discrète qu'elle-même en oublie de penser à sa propre existence parfois. C'est terrifiant, mais elle vit avec. En cours c'est à peine si elle prend la parole une fois par mois. D'ailleurs les profs ne la remarquent généralement pas. Avec tout ça on pourrait penser qu'elle s'ennuie profondément. Mais non, pas du tout. Elle ne s'ennuie pas une seconde dans cette école si spéciale où chaque élève est intéressant à étudier. Elle a comme projet fou de réaliser une fiche détaillée sur chacun d'entre eux, des petits nouveaux de première année aux anciens de septième année. Souvent, elle puise dans sa mémoire pour se remémorer ce qu'un tel ou un autre à dit ou fait. Ce qu'elle trouve dingue à Poudlard, c'est qu'on la traite de folle alors que ceux qui l'insultent sont plus fous qu'elle. Elle capte sans effort leurs mensonges, leur hypocrisie, leurs non-dits, leurs lapsus, leurs émotions intérieures. Souvent, ce qu'elle perçoit l'effraie profondément. Le machisme et le harcèlement scolaire sont les deux principaux fléaux qu'elle a identifié à Poudlard. Elle se désespère que tout cela se passe dans le dos des professeurs et du directeur. Elle aimerait bien parler, juste une fois, élever la voix pour faire connaître la vérité. Mais deux choses l'en empêchent : d'un, elle n'a pas le courage ni le charisme nécessaire pour le faire. Et de deux, même si par miracle elle l'avait sur un coup d'adrénaline, personne ne la croirait et tout le monde la traiterait de folle de plus belle. Luna possède elle-même ses propres bourreaux. Des étudiants qui quotidiennement l'insultent, la harcèle, l'humilient. Pourtant elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort. C'est d'eux dont elle a pitié. C'est de tous les autres dont elle a pitié. Ils souffrent sans le voir. Mais elle, elle voit l'invisible, au-delà des apparences.

\- Ecarte-toi de mon chemin Luna ! s'exclame soudain Padma Patil en la bousculant sans ménagement, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. Toujours dans la lune toi !

Luna se trouve plantée debout en plein milieu d'un couloir du quatrième étage. Elle attend que la cloche sonne pour rejoindre la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. En la bousculant, Padma fait tomber le sac de Luna sur le sol. Le contenu de celui-ci se renverse en partie par terre. Hilares, quelques jeunes étudiants en profitent pour écraser les manuels de Luna et déchirer quelques pages au passage. Très calme, elle ramasse chacun des manuels en dépit des quelques coups de pieds qu'elle se prend dans les bras. Elle se relève lentement sans chercher à se venger de ce qu'elle vient de subir. Autour d'elle, des dizaines d'étudiants traversent le couloir. Ils ont tous vu la scène mais aucun n'est venu l'aider. Certains comme Padma Patil sont des septièmes années. Ils auraient pu sans problème écarter les jeunes qui ont dégradé ses manuels. Luna soupir, remet son sac sur son épaule puis se dirige vers sa salle de cours lorsqu'elle entend la sonnerie retentir. A sa grande stupeur, elle remarque que des septièmes années ont cours dans la salle d'à côté, dédiée aux cours d'Arithmancie. Parmi eux se trouve Padma Patil qui vient de la bousculer dans le couloir. Il y a aussi sa sœur jumelle Parvati et…

En une fraction de seconde, sans qu'elle sache comment, elle perd l'équilibre et voit le sol de pierre se rapprocher de son visage à une vitesse affolante. Dans un dernier geste désespéré, elle met une main devant sa bouche pour amortir la chute. Celle-ci n'en est pas moins brutale. On l'a balayé par derrière. Elle entend la coupable ricaner. En levant les yeux, elle voit Pansy Parkinson qui la surplombe. Celle qu'on appelle la reine des Serpentard ne lui prête pas plus d'attention et rejoint sans tarder ses copines en gloussant, non sans écraser la main droite de Luna au passage. Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'apprête à se relever, se demandant encore pourquoi Pansy lui a infligé cette balayette aussi sournoise que violente et gratuite. Cependant, elle n'a pas besoin de se relever. Deux mains étrangères la saisissent par la taille et l'aident à se remettre debout. Luna a le tournis, mais au bout de quelques instants elle identifie celui qui lui est venu en aide. Il est grand, c'est un Gryffondor, plus vieux qu'elle. Elle se souvient de lui quand il était seulement en deuxième année. A l'époque il faisait vraiment petit garçon. A présent cinq ans sont passés et c'est devenu un homme. Et un homme bon. Un vrai Gryffondor, doté de courage et d'honneur.

\- Tu vas bien ? lui demande Neville Longbottom.

\- Oui, merci. Va en cours, tu vas être en retard.

\- Je voulais t'avertir que Pansy arrivait derrière toi, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est gentil de m'avoir aidée. Je ne l'oublierai pas.

Elle le fixe avec intensité, et cela semble le mettre mal à l'aise. Il lui fait un dernier signe de la main puis file vers la salle de classe d'Arithmancie. Cette même salle où Padma et Pansy se dirigent également. Incroyable de tomber sur des gens si différents dans un si petit périmètre.

\- Oui je ne l'oublierai pas, je n'oublie jamais, répète-t-elle doucement avant de se diriger elle aussi vers sa salle de classe.

 **NEVILLE**

 **.**

Les serres du château sont un endroit magique. Il y fait toujours chaud, et c'est très agréable par cette saison froide qu'est l'automne. Il y a toujours du calme, et ça aussi c'est confortable pour la concentration et le repos. En se baladant dans les allées entre les rangées de plantes élevées soigneusement par le professeur Chourave, Neville prend des notes sur une feuille de parchemin. Il a reçu l'autorisation d'entrer dans les serres en-dehors des heures de cours après avoir fait la demande au directeur en personne. Ce qui l'intéresse se sont les mandragores élevées dans la serre numéro trois. Peu de personnes à Poudlard comprennent sa passion pour la flore. D'ailleurs la plupart des élèves s'ennuient ferme en cours de botanique cette année. Seule Hermione Granger semble être aussi intéressée que lui par la matière. Neville adore le monde des plantes pour plusieurs raisons. La principale aujourd'hui c'est que, déçu par les sorciers, il cherche un lot de consolation ailleurs. Neville est pourtant respecté à Poudlard, y compris par les Serpentard, de par son statut de Sang-Pur. Mais ça s'arrête là. Très peu de personnes ont vraiment cherché à le connaître. Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan sont de bons camarades, mais Neville sait ce que ça ne va pas plus loin. Il aimerait bien avoir comme Harry un compagnon fidèle à l'image de Ron Weasley, un type qui le comprenne parfaitement et qui puisse le relever dans les moments difficiles. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui le dérange le plus. Depuis quelques mois il sent que physiquement il arrive peu à peu à maturité. De plus en plus de filles le regardent avec un désir ardent dans les yeux. Il est gêné par ça, parce que c'est tout nouveau pour lui. Mais il est gêné par quelque chose de particulier : aucune fille ne chercher à le connaître. Il n'est pas bête, il sait bien ce qu'elles veulent de lui. Son corps. Rien d'autre. Alors, déçu par l'attitude des unes et des autres, Neville s'est encore plus renfermé cette année sur sa passion des plantes. Et ça lui va très bien comme cela. Il n'est pas pressé comme beaucoup d'hommes de son âge de se trouver une gonzesse. Il aime bien la solitude, le calme, comme celui qui règne en ce moment dans la serre numéro trois.

\- Monsieur Longbottom ?

Neville se retourne et voit le professeur Chourave qui vient à sa rencontre.

\- Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je crains malheureusement que le temps imparti ne se soit écoulé. Il faut que je ferme les serres pour la nuit.

\- Quelle heure est-il ?

\- Bientôt sept heures du soir.

\- Déjà…que le temps passe vite.

Pomona Chourave le scrute minutieusement avec ses petits yeux d'un brun terne.

\- J'ai rarement vu un élève aussi doué que vous dans la botanique Neville.

\- C'est ma passion.

Il n'attend pas de réplique de son professeur et file directement hors de la serre, ses feuilles de parchemin sous le bras. Il décide ensuite de rentrer à l'intérieur du château puis de monter les sept étages jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor pour aller déposer ses parchemins. Il a ensuite l'intention de redescendre pour aller prendre son dîner dans la Grande Salle. En arrivant dans le couloir au bout duquel se trouve le portrait de la Grosse Dame qui permet d'accéder à la salle commune des Rouge et Or, Neville entant des cris du côté des escaliers de service. En entrouvrant une porte dérobée par une tapisserie, il voit Ginny et Dean en pleine prise de bec. Ce spectacle lamentable va finir par devenir habituel, se dit-il sombrement. Il n'a aucune envie d'en voir davantage. Ce soir il n'a pas envie de jouer les héros. Peut-être qu'Harry serait intervenu. Ron c'est certain. Lui Neville il aime bien Ginny. Il aime bien Dean aussi. Les voir tous les deux s'entre-déchirer lui fait mal au cœur. Le revers de médaille de l'amour, se dit-il avec amertume tout en s'éloignant pour se diriger vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Voilà pourquoi il apprécie tant la solitude. Il ne supporte pas les caprices, les disputes, les colères. Ce n'est ni amusant à subir ni même à regarder.

\- Bah alors Neville tu étais où ? scande Seamus Finnigan en le voyant entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ça fait plusieurs minutes que je te cherche.

\- J'étais dans les serres. En remontant j'ai vu Dean entrain de se disputer avec Ginny.

\- Bah ouais…la routine quoi, fait Seamus avec un haussement d'épaules. Dean la trompe avec Romilda Vane tu savais ? une fois je les ai surpris en train de…

\- Pas besoin de me faire un portrait Seamus, je vois très bien. On va manger ? ajoute-t-il après avoir déposé sur une table ses feuilles de parchemin noircies de notes.

\- Oui d'accord. Mais dis-moi Neville, toi c'est quand que tu t'en dégotte une de minette ?

\- Je ne suis pas pressé.

\- Mon œil ouais ! ricane Seamus en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Alors c'est qui ta cible ? tu me raconteras les détails quand tu l'auras chopé dans un coin du château ?

Il contemple celui qu'il croyait être son ami avec un regard neuf. Il voit son vrai visage. C'est un peu tard pour s'en rendre compte. Ça ne lui donne pas moins envie de casser la tronche à Seamus, là, maintenant, tout de suite. On a toujours dit de Neville qu'il était un romantique. Il ne s'en cache pas. Il trouve cela honorable d'être courtois et galant. Les remarques obscènes de Seamus lui donnent des envies de meurtre.

\- Va te faire entuber par un blaireau Seamus ! crache-t-il finalement en le repoussant et en franchissant le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans un regard en arrière.

 **PANSY**

 **.**

Le souffle court, elle remonte sa culotte le long de ses cuisses puis rajuste son soutien-gorge sur sa poitrine avant d'enfiler son chemisier. Au passage, elle rabaisse et plisse sa jupe, remet ses collants et ses souliers, puis tente de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure. Son corps tout entier est encore en fusion après la folle partie de jambes en l'air qu'elle vient de vivre.

\- Pourquoi es-tu toujours si pressée ? grogne son amant à côté d'elle.

Affalé de tout son long sur le carrelage froid de la salle de bains des préfets, Draco Malfoy est vêtu de sa tenue d'Adam. L'orgasme a donné des couleurs a son visage d'ordinaire pâle. La sueur perle au niveau de ses tempes. Elle lui jette un regard de braise en se mordillant la lèvre.

\- J'aimerais qu'on le refasse ici et maintenant, mais nous avons cours de métamorphose dans moins de dix minutes Dray.

Il se redresse en position assise, lui prend la main et l'oblige à se coller contre lui.

\- Un cours de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que c'est à l'échelle d'une vie ? rien du tout.

Elle se fige instantanément devant son regard hypnotique et entrouvre naturellement les lèvres pour qu'il lui offre un baiser. Ce qu'il ne se prive pas de faire. Il recommence même à la déshabiller.

\- Draco non ! s'exclame-t-elle. Il faut y aller maintenant ! fini de jouer !

Son amant pousse un profond soupir qui semble venir des tréfonds de son âme, puis il commence à se rhabiller avec sa nonchalance qui le caractérise si bien. Pansy le fixe avec fierté. Il a eu beau coucher avec toutes les filles de Poudlard comme il le prétend, aucune n'est parvenue à trouver grâce à ses yeux. Aucune à part elle, Pansy Parkinson. Elle sait que toutes les infidélités de Draco sont simplement des passe-temps occasionnels, des relations charnelles sans lendemains. Elle sait que quoi qu'il arrive, quoi qu'il fasse, son chéri reviendra toujours auprès d'elle.

\- D'accord, je cède ! dit-il en se mettant debout. On y va ?

Elle hoche la tête. Son humeur s'est assombrie lorsque son regard s'est posé sur le tatouage qui orne fièrement l'avant-bras gauche de Draco. Ça lui rappelle qu'elle va se faire tatouer le même elle aussi dans peu de temps. Draco lui a promis que ça ne ferait pas très mal et qu'il serait là pour la rassurer. Mais au fond d'elle, Pansy est terrifiée. Elle a peur, très peur des nuages noirs qui s'amoncellent dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Les beaux instants d'insouciance dans les bras de Draco ne seront pas éternels, elle ne le sait que trop bien. Son destin est de devenir une tueuse. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne à ne plus verser systématiquement dans la dentelle.

Elle est encore perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sort de la salle de bains des préfets sur les talons de Draco. Celui-ci l'agrippe soudainement par la main et se plante face à elle, la mine grave.

\- Nous n'allons pas en cours de métamorphose. Suis-moi, nous allons descendre aux cachots.

Elle obéit sans mot dire. Tous deux se glissent furtivement dans le couloir du cinquième étage puis empruntent les escaliers de service qui descendent en colimaçon jusque dans les entrailles du château. Lorsqu'ils arrivent dans les cachots, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle les attendent.

\- Est-ce que Théo a apporté ce que je lui avais demandé ? les interroge Draco.

Vincent acquiesce lentement de la tête. D'un geste impérieux, Draco leur fait signe de s'écarter. Pansy agrippe la main droite de son amant et se serre contre lui. Greg et Vincent sont dans leur sillage. Ce sont les gardes du corps de Draco, mais en réalité ils sont bien plus là pour la protéger elle. Avec son autorité naturelle, elle leur a appris à lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Leur lourde démarche dans son dos la rassure plus qu'elle ne veut l'admettre. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivent tous les quatre devant la porte qui permet d'accéder à la salle commune des Serpentard. Draco prononce le mot de passe et pénètre rapidement à l'intérieur, Pansy toujours agrippée à sa main. La vaste pièce est vide de tout occupant. Seule une silhouette se détache du décor, à moitié plongée dans l'ombre d'un coin reculé de la salle commune.

\- Alors Théo ? s'exclame Draco en s'approchant de Théodore Nott. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci étale sur une table toutes sortes d'objets aux apparences étranges. Pansy ne s'y méprend pas : il s'agit d'artefacts de magie noire. Des objets destinés à tuer, voler ou punir. Son corps est pris d'un violent frisson. Draco ne semble pas le remarquer. En revanche son visage à lui s'éclaire d'une lueur malveillante. Il triture quelques objets d'une main experte sans se départir de cette expression mauvaise que Pansy n'aime pas.

\- Bon travail mon gars, déclare Draco en félicitant Théodore d'une accolade. Nous sommes presque prêts désormais. Bientôt nous pourrons passer à l'action.

Pansy jette un bref coup d'œil en arrière. Derrière elle, Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle sont immobiles, figés comme des statues de pierre. Ils ne semblent rien entendre, rien voir. Chacun dans cette pièce à son rôle. Le sien n'est pas encore clairement défini.

Après un examen minutieux des artefacts de magie noire, Draco ordonne à Théodore de les ranger et de les cacher dans un lieu secret connu de lui seul. Même elle ne sait pas où est cet endroit. Elle ne désire d'ailleurs pas le savoir. Mais elle ne pourra se voiler la face bien longtemps, ça elle le sait. Elle est au courant de ce que son amant prépare dans l'ombre. Elle sait les grandes lignes du plan.

\- Draco ! s'exclame-t-elle alors qu'ils sortent tous deux de la salle commune pour retourner dans les couloirs humides des cachots. Ce que nous faisons est de la folie !

\- Ecoute-moi bien Pansy : tu n'as absolument rien à craindre. Est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- J'aimerais tellement te croire…

\- Tu sais mon ange, ma mère m'a un jour dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié : la vie est comme une pièce de théâtre. Notre rôle est déjà écrit et nous ne pouvons rien y faire, alors nous avons deux solutions : mal jouer notre rôle au risque de devenir une marionnette pour les autres acteurs ; ou alors jouer notre rôle à la perfection et être acclamé par tous à la fin de la pièce lorsque le rideau tombe. Dans le premier cas on tombera rapidement dans l'oubli. Dans le second, on a de fortes chances de devenir éternel en restant dans les mémoires.

Pendant quelques secondes, elle cligne des paupières, incapable de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Puis sa main caresse machinalement le tatouage qui orne fièrement le bras de son amant.

\- La vie ressemble à une pièce de théâtre mais ce n'en est pas une. Nous avons la possibilité de choisir notre destin. Nous avons la possibilité de choisir notre propre rôle Draco, la propre personne que nous souhaitons devenir, murmure-t-elle avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **PADMA**

 **.**

La rumeur se répand comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le château. Ça en devient même un scoop. Cho Chang a fait une tentative de suicide. Padma est l'une des plus proches amies de la belle chinoise. Elle est donc logiquement propulsée aux premières loges de l'événement. Pas avare en ragots, elle n'est pas pour rien dans l'enflement spectaculaire de l'information. Sa sœur jumelle Parvati a abondamment répandu la nouvelle chez les Gryffondor. Son amie Hannah Abbot en a fait de même chez les Poufsouffle, tout comme les sœurs Daphné et Astoria Greengrass chez les Serpentard. Padma a un réseau de commères quasi-inépuisable. Elle saisit chaque bonne occasion de faire parler d'elle. Désormais tout le monde vient la voir pour lui demander de plus amples détails sur la tentative de suicide de Cho. Et comme à son habitude, elle ne se prive pas de distiller des informations croustillantes. Padma a du mal à supporter son statut de simple étudiante, et en plus son statut de sœur jumelle. Elle a de l'ambition car elle aspire à devenir rédactrice en chef à la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle veut devenir quelqu'un d'important, d'unique. Elle n'a ni le charisme de Pansy Parkinson, ni le génie d'Hermione Granger mais elle a ses propres atouts. Elle compte bien les utiliser au maximum pour se différencier de sa sœur Parvati. Depuis toute petite elle a toujours voulu se différencier d'elle, capter la lumière à sa place. Parvati Patil a toujours été la préférée de leurs parents. Lorsqu'elle a été envoyée à Gryffondor ils ont été heureux et fiers. Elle, Padma a été envoyée à Serdaigle. Une maison tout aussi noble, mais au renom moins prestigieux. Surtout que Parvati a la chance de côtoyer de prêt Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, deux des plus grands phénomènes de Poudlard. Facile ensuite de colporter de bons ragots tous chauds. Mais Padma sait au fond qu'elle est la meilleure des deux. Isolée au sein d'une promotion de Serdaigle à mourir d'ennui, elle a trouvé en Cho Chang et Marietta Edgecombe deux piliers sur lesquels s'appuyer pour monter son réseau de commérage. C'est même avec délice qu'elle utilise désormais sa sœur Parvati comme une marionnette pour répandre chez tous les Gryffondor les informations qu'elle souhaite colporter. Parvati ne semble même pas s'en rendre compte, toute heureuse qu'elle doit être d'avoir des choses à raconter. Lavander Brown lui a ramollit le cerveau, se dit Padma avec un petit rire intérieur. A Serdaigle, Padma sait qu'avec Cho la dépressive, Marietta la dévergondée et Luna la foldingue elle tient un trio de feu où elle peut craquer à volonté toutes la allumettes dont elle a besoin pour déclencher l'incendie.

\- Padma ! s'exclame Cormac Mac Laggen en arrivant devant elle. C'est quoi cette histoire de suicide ? tu sais des choses à ce qu'il paraît ! tout le monde ne parle que de ça dans la tour de Gryffondor !

\- Ah Cormac quel plaisir, minaude-t-elle en lui faisant son plus beau sourire Colgate. Assieds-toi mon lapin, je vais tout te raconter.

Cormac obéit et s'installe sur une chaise à ses côtés. A cette heure-ci la bibliothèque de Poudlard est comble. Padma s'est installée en plein cœur du temple du savoir, près des hautes fenêtres gothiques qui laissent filtrer la lumière mordorée du crépuscule. Cormac est bel homme, juge-t-elle après un examen rapide. Se le faire pour un soir pourrait être agréable. Surtout s'il y a la possibilité de vanter ses exploits au lit ensuite. Ou a contrario s'il me déçoit, le descendre en public bien proprement.

\- Alors raconte ! déclare Cormac d'un ton intrigué. C'est Cho Chang pas vrai ?

\- Oui, la pauvre, la malheureuse, la misérable Cho. La mort de son chéri l'a plongée dans un chagrin si grand…ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle tente de mettre un terme à ses jours. Un jour je l'ai vu…

Padma parle, parle, et parle encore. Elle observe Cormac durant tout le temps où elle agite sa langue et utilise ses cordes vocales. Il boit ses paroles comme un assoiffé paumé dans le désert. Elle est contente. Il est beau mais peu intelligent. Le parfait coup d'un soir. Parvati sera verte de jalousie lorsque Padma lui racontera sa nuit fantastique avec le Gryffondor. Bien sûr sa sœur jumelle tentera par tous les moyens de le lui cacher. Mais Padma arrive très bien à percer à jour les émotions, même contenues.

\- …et c'est ainsi que Cho s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie entre les bonnes mains de notre chère Madame Pomfresh, finit-elle par conclure.

Padma est comblée. Son scoop ne cesse de prendre de l'ampleur. Elle s'impressionne elle-même par son art de créer des buzz à partir de pas grand-chose. Car la vérité vraie, seule elle la sait. Cho n'a pas fait une tentative de suicide. Elle est dépressive depuis des mois, voir des années, ça oui. Mais le poison qu'elle a ingurgité en buvant un verre de lait avant d'aller au lit n'a pas été versé là par sa volonté. Padma est heureuse. Elle a un grand avenir devant elle, une grande carrière à venir. Le poison n'était pas mortel, elle le savait. Enfin, pas à court terme. Personne ne saura jamais la vérité vraie, sauf si elle en décide.

\- Dis-moi mon chou, minaude-t-elle en attrapant Cormac par le bras avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Comment me trouves-tu ?

\- Je…

Padma dégrafe deux boutons de son chemisier avec une langueur sensuelle. Cormac louche sur son décolleté sans aucune gêne. Autour d'eux, personne ne leur prête attention. Les immenses rayonnages de la bibliothèque les protègent en partie des regard indiscrets. Padma s'en fiche de toute façon. Plus il y aura de monde qui la verra avec Cormac, mieux ce sera. Cette nuit elle l'aura pour elle, et demain elle inventera un nouveau scoop tout frais.

\- Ce soir retrouve-moi après le dîner dans la tour de l'aile ouest. Le heurtoir en forme d'aigle te posera la question suivante : qu'est-ce que la vérité ? et tu devras répondre : la conformité de la connaissance au réel.

 **RONALD**

 **.**

En ce beau dimanche après-midi, la neige s'est mise à tomber pour la première fois de l'année. Dès le petit matin de gros flocons sont descendus sur Poudlard. Désormais une couche épaisse de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres recouvre le grand parc du château, qui a lui-même des allures de Palais des Glaces avec son blanc manteau qui le recouvre. Ce dimanche durant le déjeuner il a demandé à ses amis si ceux-ci voulaient aller à Pré-au-Lard. Très peu ont dit non. Le temps de remonter dans la tour de Gryffondor pour se changer et s'habiller de façon adéquate, et voilà qu'un joyeux groupe se trouve en route pour le village qui se trouve de l'autre côté du Lac Noir. Harry et Hermione sont à ses côtés. Devant eux, Seamus et Lavander ont pris de l'avance. Derrière, Neville, Dean et Parvati sont occupés à se livrer une bataille de boules de neiges tout en essayant de suivre le reste de la bande. Tout en marchant, Ron sort sa bourse et vérifie son contenu. Deux gallions, seize mornilles et vingt-deux noises, ça devrait faire l'affaire. Il espère qu'à Noël ses parents lui offriront un beau supplément d'argent de poche, histoire de pouvoir tenir jusqu'au mois de juin. A Poudlard, Ron n'a rien à payer, mais dès qu'il s'aventure à Pré-au-Lard il a une envie presque irrésistible d'acheter toutes sortes de choses. Il faut qu'il fasse attention avec l'argent. Hermione est la première à le lui dire.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas de passer par Honeyducks avant d'aller au pub ? demande-t-il.

\- Pour acheter des friandises ? bien sûr que non ! s'exclame Harry en riant.

\- Faites attention a votre alimentation et à vos dents vous deux, les avertit Hermione.

\- Oui maman, réplique-t-il avec espièglerie.

Il voit Hermione se mordre la lèvre puis lui donner une tape sur le bras. Alors, dans un véritable numéro de pitre, il se laisse tomber par terre et roule dans la neige comme s'il avait été frappé violemment. Harry ne peut s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et même Hermione n'arrive pas à se retenir de glousser. Ron se relève au bout s'un moment, le visage rougi et les habits couverts d'une pellicule de neige.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir Ronald ? soupire Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne répond pas. La question que son amie vient de lui poser le calme instantanément, comme une douche froide. Normalement, il aurait pris cette phrase au second degré. Mais là, elle le touche en plein cœur. Il a de plus en plus de mal à comprendre pourquoi dès qu'Hermione lui parle il devient ultra-sensible. Lorsqu'il arrive devant la boutique d'Honeyducks le confiseur, il entend la petite voix dans sa tête lui répéter en boucle : « tu l'aime ». Agacé, il rentre rapidement à l'intérieur de la boutique. Dès qu'il est enveloppé par les odeurs de chocolat, de crème fouettée et de caramel, la petite voix dans son esprit se tait et Hermione quitte ses pensées. Il ne pense plus qu'à manger maintenant. Son estomac gronde. Une fois les achats effectués, il se dirige avec le reste de ses amis vers Les Trois Balais pour y continuer l'après-midi en beauté. Ils sont huit à s'installer autour d'une table dans le fond du pub. Seamus et Lavander se font des câlins en roucoulant au bout de la table. Dean est assis à côté de Parvati et bavarde face à face avec Neville. Harry prend place à côté de Neville, tandis que Ron s'assoit face à lui et à côté d'Hermione. Leurs bièraubeurres ne tardent pas à arriver et tous trinquent avec allégresse. Ron n'est pas à son aise en dépit des circonstances idylliques. Il n'aime pas les regards qu'Harry lui jette à lui et à Hermione. La phrase d'Hermione lui revient en mémoire. Ainsi à ses yeux il est encore immature. Ron a un goût amer dans la gorge, et ce n'est pas la bièraubeurre. Ces derniers mois quelque chose a changé dans ses rapports avec sa meilleure amie. Il ne sait même plus s'il doit la considérer comme tel désormais. Il ne sait plus rien. Son esprit est chamboulé dès qu'il la regarde, dès qu'elle lui parle. C'est comme s'il la redécouvrait sous un nouveau jour. Et en vérité c'est un peu le cas. Elle a bien changé depuis le temps. C'est devenu une femme. Il prend brusquement conscience que se rouler dans la neige ou avaler des quantités astronomiques de nourriture ne sont que deux moyens de sa part pour chercher à l'impressionner. Il s'est voilé la face trop longtemps. Maintenant il le sait, il est amoureux d'Hermione. C'est terrible. Jamais il n'a eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Il est terrifié par les possibles conséquences qu'auraient ses aveux. Et il y a autre chose aussi. Ron le sent, Poudlard ne tourne pas rond. Il a peur pour la sécurité d'Hermione. Il a peur qu'elle soit seule, sans qu'il y ait un homme fort pour la protéger en permanence.

\- Ron ça va ? l'interroge une voix douce.

\- Oui ? marmonne-t-il en fixant Hermione.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A to…tous les chocogrenouilles que je vais avaler d'ici à ce que je sorte de ce pub !

Il a failli dire qu'il pensait à elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est sur le point de faire une gaffe de ce genre. Un jour ça sortira tout seul sans qu'il puisse se rattraper. Et là viendra le temps des explications et des aveux, ce qu'il redoute par-dessus tout. Il a affreusement peur de briser leur amitié, de tout détruire par quelques mots malencontreux. Ron sait que ça peut aller très vite. Pour reconstruire cependant c'est bien plus dur. En attendant, Ron attrape une poignée de friandises et les enfourne d'un coup pour calmer sa faim. Puis l'envie d'aller aux toilettes le prend au bout d'un moment. Il s'excuse auprès de ses amis et se dirige d'un bond vers les cabinets d'aisance du pub. Les toilettes sont crasseuses, mal éclairées, usées, malodorantes. Ron s'en fout et se soulage malgré tout dans ce lieu à l'écart du joyeux brouhaha qui règne dans le pub. Au bout d'un court moment, il entend depuis la cabine où il se trouve des éclats de voix juste à côté.

\- Viens par ici salope ! crie une voix masculine. Viens ! ça ne t'a pas suffi la correction que je t'ai infligée ?

\- Non pitié Théo ! non ! s'il te plaît je ne recommencerai plus ! pitié…

\- Si tu veux ma pitié, amène Blaise par ici que je puisse régler mes comptes avec lui.

N'en supportant pas davantage, Ron sort d'un coup de sa cabine après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau. Sur le sol crasseux des toilettes, Hannah Abbot est affalée devant Théodore Nott, qui la tire par les cheveux. Tous deux se croyaient seuls, mais l'arrivée de Ron les prend au dépourvu.

\- Dégage d'ici toi ! crache Nott dans sa direction.

\- Laisse-là tranquille et on verra ça après, réplique-t-il sans broncher.

Une lueur de folie s'allume dans les yeux sombres du Serpentard. Un sourire torve apparaît sur sa figure mince, découvrant des dents éclatantes de blancheur.

\- L'insolence se paie cher avec moi grand benêt. Tu ne me connais pas bien j'ai l'impression.

\- Ne change pas de sujet. Je t'ai dit de la laisser tranquille. Laisse-là partir.

\- C'est un ordre ? demande Nott d'une voix venimeuse. Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir d'un traître à son sang. Passe ton chemin le benêt au lieu de vouloir jouer les héros.

\- Il a raison, déclare une voix grave dans le dos de Ron. Fiche le camp Weasley.

Celui-ci se retourne aussitôt et voit Blaise Zabini, un autre Serpentard, qui se trouve sur le pas de la porte d'entrée des toilettes. En s'adressant à Ron il n'a même pas jeté l'ombre d'un coup d'œil à celui-ci. Son regard est rivé sur Théodore Nott.

\- Non je ne ficherais pas le camp ! s'écrie-t-il. Je vous préviens, si vous vous battez j'appelle madame Rosmerta pour qu'elle vous jette dehors.

\- Je n'ai aucune intention de me battre Weasley, le détrompe Zabini en tournant enfin sa tête vers lui. Juste de clarifier quelques détails avec mon cher camarade Théodore.

\- Aucune différence.

\- C'est vrai, remarque le grand métis avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Tu es moins bête que je ne le pensais. Théo, lâche Hannah et laisse Weasley l'emmener à l'extérieur.

\- Non.

\- Ne m'y oblige pas.

Blaise n'est effectivement même pas obligé d'intervenir puisque c'est Ron qui d'un Stupéfix bien senti envoie Théodore Nott s'écraser contre le mur du fond, puis prend la main de Hannah Abbot et l'emmène hors des toilettes. Une fois revenu dans le pub, il hésite à la ramener à la table où se trouve tous ses amis. Finalement il prend la décision de l'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, à la place où il se trouvait auparavant.

\- Eh bas dis donc Ron tu en as mis du t…

Harry s'arrête net dans sa phrase en voyant Hannah Abbot en pleurs, Ron à ses côtés. Hermione tourne aussitôt la tête vers la Poufsouffle et ouvre de grands yeux inquiets. Bientôt, le reste de la tablée s'arrête de rire et de parler pour tourner également la tête vers Ron.

\- Harry, Hermione, est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé ? finit-il par hasarder après avoir dégluti. C'est grave, ajoute-t-il en croisant les beaux yeux noisette d'Hermione remplis d'anxiété.

 **PARVATI**

 **.**

Il y a une chose qu'elle déteste par-dessus tout : les mensonges. Et ce qu'elle constate c'est que les mensonges empoisonnent Poudlard et rendent les relations entre les étudiants complétement viciées. La première à lui mentir est Lavander, pourtant sa meilleure amie. La seconde est sa propre sœur jumelle Padma. A croire qu'elle leur a causé du tort à toutes les deux. A croire qu'à Poudlard il en faut peu pour qu'on vous déteste. Parvati a du mal à comprendre. Dans la famille où elle a été éduquée tout était droit, ordonné, propre, simple. Ses parents sont des sorciers indiens qui sont venus en Angleterre lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Ils ont une religion peu commune, le sikhisme. Elle et sa sœur ont été élevées dans cette religion avec toutes les valeurs qui y sont attachées : fraternité, tolérance, amour de l'égalité pour tous et amour du travail. Poudlard est un endroit idéal pour étudier, mais force est de constater que la plupart des étudiants qui y sont ne sont pas à la hauteur de l'académie. Parvati est même de plus en plus dégoûtée des scissions qui se forment au sein même des maisons, qui déjà se livrent toutes les quatre entre elle une guerre sans merci. A Gryffondor elle n'a pas encore d'ennemis au sens propre, mais elle n'a déjà plus assez de ses dix doigts pour compter le nombre de sorciers qui la méprisent cordialement. Lavander ne fait pas encore partie de ceux-là, mais elle a le sentiment que ça ne saurait tarder. En ce moment elle n'est pas présente mais son copain Seamus Finnigan se trouve attablé devant son petit-déjeuner à la table des Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle. Ce matin il est encore tôt et la plupart des élèves sont au lit, toujours en train de dormir. Parvati a fortement envie d'aller parler à Seamus. Depuis quelques temps elle a de terribles soupçons sur ce qu'il fait potentiellement subir à Lavander. Pour le bien de son amie, c'est à elle de mettre le holà si nécessaire.

\- Seamus est-ce que je peux te parler ? demande-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Lavander ? j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne va pas bien du tout.

\- Oh ça c'est parce qu'elle est malade. Elle a mangé quelque chose de pas frais je crois.

\- Ah bon ? ça fait des semaines qu'elle ne se sent pas bien j'en ai peur. Pourquoi ne va-t-elle pas voir l'infirmière ? je sais qu'elle est plutôt du genre à minimiser les choses, mais toi qui est son copain tu ne pourrais pas lui faire entendre raison ?

\- Tu sais Parvati, je ne veux pas être méchant mais tout ça ne te regarde pas, mais alors pas du tout.

\- Au contraire, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Lavander est ma meilleure amie.

\- Je suis son copain. Qui dit mieux ?

Parvati reste muette de stupéfaction. Inutile de continuer à discuter avec un gars comme ça. Il faut qu'elle trouve un autre mec de sa promotion à Gryffondor, quelqu'un qui partage son dortoir avec Seamus. A l'autre bout de la table, son regard s'arrête sur Harry Potter qui prend son petit-déjeuner seul. Parvati ne se pose pas de questions et se lève de son banc pour venir vers lui.

\- Tu penses que Seamus maltraite Lavander ? déclare Harry une fois qu'elle lui eu fait part de ses soupçons. Ecoute Parvati je ne pense pas t'être utile à quoi que ce soit si tu n'as pas de preuves. En revanche si je peux te donner un conseil, emmène Lavander à l'infirmerie de gré ou de force pour un examen médical. Madame Pomfresh saura déterminer le problème.

Harry s'arrête soudainement de parler. Sa mine s'assombrit et il regarde fixement devant lui. Il se passe la langue sur les lèvres, puis finalement reprend la parole.

\- Tout à l'heure moi, Ron et Hermione avons rendez-vous avec le directeur. Hannah Abbot sera avec nous. Nous avons des preuves qu'elle a été violentée et menacée par Théodore Nott. Il faut que Dumbledore prenne des sanctions contre cet étudiant.

\- Théodore Nott ? je pensais que c'était le moins brutal des Serpentard de notre promotion.

\- Oh non détrompe-toi, il a la main ferme. Mais c'est aussi une langue de vipère, et ses répliques font plus mal que n'importe quel coup de poing. Ce type est un véritable psychopathe.

\- Est-ce que toi, Ron, Dean et Neville vous pourriez…je ne sais pas moi…aller tous les quatre parler à Seamus…

\- Si Seamus n'a rien voulu te dire, il en fera de même avec moi. Je te l'ai dit, la seule solution est d'emmener Lavander à l'infirmerie si vraiment tu sens qu'il y a un problème. Au pire du pire, prend un rendez-vous avec Mac Gonagall pour lui parler de tout ça.

Parvati hoche la tête, un peu soulagée. Elle quitte la Grande Salle sans même avoir fini son petit-déjeuner. C'est tellement rassurant de parler enfin à quelqu'un dans cette école qui se soucie des autres et pas uniquement de son égo. D'autant plus paradoxal venant de Harry Potter, l'homme le plus populaire de Poudlard, le plus célèbre du monde sorcier. Son orgueil devrait être démesuré. En fait c'est tout l'inverse. Elle a bien vu qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, que c'est le matin et qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait envie d'être seul. Mais même dans cette circonstance défavorable, il est quand même parvenu à rester agréable, humble et courtois avec elle. Parvati prend soudainement conscience que l'écrasante majorité des étudiants sont comme lui à Poudlard. Seulement, on n'entend jamais parler d'eux. Ceux dont on entend toujours parler ce sont ceux qui sont mauvais et qui rendent l'atmosphère de cette académie viciée par leur présence néfaste.

\- Que Merlin te protège Harry, dit-elle tout haut. Sans toi cette école serait un véritable enfer.


End file.
